


Letters to Oyabin Ganondorf Dragmire

by AriesDanger24



Series: Letters To Oyabin Ganondorf Dragmire [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: AU, Drinking, Falling In Love, Has a itty bit reference to rape, Love Confessions, M/M, Mafia twist, Sexual innuendos, Small change in names if necessary, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au-ish It is basically Zelda with Yaoi and a mafia twist. Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo gang, went into the park like any other day, but something changed the day he saw a white envelope sitting atop his favorite bench. (Ganondorf X Link, don't like Yaoi or this pairing, then don't read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Boss of The Gerudo

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I am sorry for any reader's of my Durarara! story that might be reading this. I will update eventually on that story, I am just having writer's block for what to do next so I am trying to switch it up with my favorite game pairing! I hope you guys enjoy if you like Ganondorf x Link! Also I have only played 4 Zelda games (Majora's Mask, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword) I have actually only finished Ocarina of Time XD HAHA! I know it is sad, but I hope it doesn't affect your view on the story too much. By the way, Oya-bin means boss or chief if you didn't know. :)
> 
> WARNING: THIS HAS YAOI (SEXY MEN DOING SEXY THINGS TOGETHER~)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, franchise or stories of the Legend of Zelda series.

Chapter 1: The Boss of the Gerudo

The world we live in is a cruel one. I have learned that one lesson through out my life, and it has proved its authenticity every day with every new tragedy or evil that showed on the news. The world chews up your dreams and spits them back in your face with more hatred and sadness than one can bear, and no can hear the cries of the broken or they refuse to acknowledge. I once believed that there was justice and that maybe the world was not what it seemed, and there was a bit of light in everything. That hope died soon after the war between my country and another.

I was born in the mist of red blood shed on that battlefield where my mother died saving me, and when I began to learn how to walk on this world, an earthquake began to rip it apart. I was born of tragedy and evil, but I was raised in the glory of my people. My hair is the colour of the red blood I was born from, and my skin is as dark as the core of earth uncovered by the earthquake that was raised from my steps. That is how my men saw me, I was their hope into the future. My men respected and followed me for my power and my ability to lead them in stride. In actuality though, my men were actually fierce warrior women from my country who followed their king into unknown territory.

In the small country I was born into, there is a witch's curse among my people that still stands strong today. A curse that has ruled over our lives forever since the dawn of my country. The curse was set upon us by twin witches who had visited the town, they were weary from their travels and asked for any type of nourishment. Most of the men in the village at the time were greedy, but there was one man who was still genuinely good. He gave the witches all that he could spare, disobeying the law the men had set on the town, he had become their target.

The twin witches came back to the village two years later to try and thank the man who had saved them, but they soon had found out the man who had given everything to them had been savagely beaten to death by all the males in the town. When they both learned of this, they were beyond furious at the men in the town. They both had then cursed the tribe of towns people leaving a simple message for them to figure out, "Evil passed down through leverage and arrogance, but a single one shall be born. To lead and guide of their own free will, away from others scorn. None shall take his head for he will be thy king, but beware days that pass though they lead to victory."

Only one male child shall every be born in the country every hundred years, and he will become the king of the Gerudo who shall lead them to victory. It has been over a thousand years, but the curse still stands true to its word, and has never been broken. I am that one man born every hundred years, but I was born during a harsh time when my country was at war. I was born when the country of Gerudo fought the fearsome army of the Hylian King in a gory battle that was given a dark name called, "War of the Queens". It was by far the worst and the most terrifying battle in the history of Hyrule.

It was called this because at the time there was a Gerudo queen in charge, and a Hylian queen who hated each other since their younger days. They were once friends almost inseparable but the Zora King, whom both girls fancied, had chosen the Hylian queen over the Gerudo queen, only saying, "You cannot produce me a heir to the throne thus I cannot marry you." It was at that moment that tensions set about between the two friends that ended in a bloody battle between them dubbed "The War of the Queens". Neither queen came out of the battle unscathed, mentally or physically.

The battle had raged on for long 15 years, the Gerudo, despite being an all women country, held their own against the skilled Hylian army. The women of the Gerudo were ruthless in the war, relentlessly attacking the Hylians with dirty tactics and extreme strategy, but it was not enough to defeat the Hylians amassed forces. In the end, the queen of the Gerudo killed the Hylian queen in cold blood by the hand of a sword, but immediately afterward she took her own life, seeing her friend murdered in her blinding rage and fresh betrayal. She could not handle the agony that came with taking the life of someone dear to her, she had thrust the very same sword that had slain the Hylian queen and killed herself, leaving the Gerudo in a panic.

Against their will, the Gerudo had to retreat in the opposite direction of the Hylians, deep into the vast desert of Gerudo that no one dared to tread, called Gerudo Valley. The Gerudo women, despite being strong and wise, were not likely to survive the harsh weather of the desert. I had only been about a year old then, and most likely the only reason they fled the war zone had been to protect their new young king so that I may lead them to once again gain our homeland from the the Hylians. It has been 22 years since the Gerudo had arrived in the desert home they called Gerudo Valley. Even today, the Gerudo still reign the Gerudo Valley, surviving and thriving, in the god forsaken desert where nothing was free from mother nature's wrath.

I do not live with my people, the Gerudo, I live in the neutral ground for all countries in Hyrule's Kingdom. The place I now lingered in was called Hyrule Fields, which actually wasn't even filled with golden fields of grain, it was more of a bustling city. Every single street was filled to the brim as people poured out into another street full of people, it was similar to how pancake batter dripped down a bowl side, slow but surely. Vendors conquered the street sides all over the populous areas, and the desperate performers trying to get money filled in any spots left over from the vendor's greedy eyes.

The bright colored tents and items brightened up all the buildings in Hyrule Field which were made of thick old red bricks, even the road sides where the vendors and performers stood on were made of the red monotone bricks. They used to have yellow roads as well, but they changed that rule. No yellow brick roads were allowed anymore, because there had been an incident with a little Hylian girl who kept following it only to get kidnapped in the dark of the night, leaving no clues or evidence behind, an unfortunate accident but in a city so big it was bound to happen.

Many different species lived in Hyrule's neutral ground, each with their own set of problems and ideals. Most of the population though were Hylians, about 50% actually which never set well with the Gerudo. After the war between the Gerudo people and the Hylian army, it was a love/hate relationship, because Gerudo women were still attracted to Hylian men, mostly because Hylians were the exact opposite of Gerudos. They had flawless sand coloured skin, sharp lovable ears, shining bright eyes, and usually stunningly beautiful hair.

Of course the Gerudo women weren't JUST attached to the Hylian men, they were actually open minded people and they went for any species, and any gender on a whim of just wanting them. In the end the tribal women usually got pregnant. Though no matter how many of the women left to get pregnant they would breed a new Gerudo female, each one looking exactly the same as every Gerudo woman, red hair, dark skin, and yellow eyes.

Every female having none of the traits the father had because Gerudo traits were dominant over all other traits. I also look the same as any other female Gerudo woman, same piercing eyes, same wild hair, same deep skin colour, and the same skills only mine were a bit more advanced including my skills in the art of magic. All my abilities were pushed to the limit to be advanced enough to be a strong king.

Every Gerudo had fire red hair, chocolate skin that looked almost too rich to be eaten, and golden yellow eyes that rivaled a cat's luminescent gaze. The traits we held were more prominent among other creatures, which at times were a problem, but on Hylian neutral ground we were free enough to walk in broad daylight without the fear of capture. When I located myself to Hyrule Fields 5 years ago, I brought 50 Gerudo women with me to complete my mission.

We came here to collect a 5 million ruppees for our country, so we could buy back our land we lost in "The War of the Queens" to regain my people their pride and so we could live back in our true homeland. We have only gotten half the ruppees we need in the 5 long years, but the rest would be much easier to get. In the first two years we lived in Hyrule Fields we had to establish our group into a well feared and known organization. After we established our organization I found out I had received a very revered name from our group's little run in with the local dominating gangs. I became known and respected as "The Dark King".

When I had heard the name I couldn't help but shake with laughter that I had tried to hold back, because if only they knew how true that name was. That was when money became much easier to earn from the fear my name struck in the hearts of civilians and gangs, and it only got easier as my reputation spread through the dark underpasses of Hyrule Fields. All sorts of people lurked in the shadows of the neutral ground evil and good alike. Sometimes it was hard to differentiate the two when it came to dealing with a client, so until they were classified I put them in an area of my mind that was grey. It was either white, grey, or black.

"Boss," a sultry voice said as my thoughts once again returned to the present time. Ah, yes, I was currently in a meeting with the leader of the Gorons, Darunia, who now was very snappish and sitting right in my office with more pressing matters. The Goron leader was a bit taller than 6 feet, but not by much, in truth he was as tall as I was. The Goron had standard traits in their clan like our dark skin, red hair, and sun coloured eyes. They had orange skin that merged with dust coloured scabs on their backs that were as hard as rocks, they also had bright blue or beady eyes and their hair was always white.

Most of the Goron people were tall and round in their stomachs, but they were not unfit by any means other than their roundness, and the fact that the leader was angry at him with a scowl on his face was anything but good. Now was certainly not the time recall the past that led me to this point in time. Darunia had many features that distinguished him from his other clan members, the most visibly known trait was his white hair that spread out from his face like a sunflower, and the other was the fact that Darunia was in fact smaller than all the other grown Gorons.

The brain that he possessed and the wisdom he follows though make up for his loss in stature, and actually makes him slightly better than most Gerudo. Once again I found my self thinking too much, this was a meeting, not an exam. I leaned back on my couch and looked over behind me slightly at the one who spoke to me. The Gerudo woman who had voiced out my title was one of my 2 body guards in the room with me, she was a well known assassin in Hyrule fields known as Lunadi. She was one of my top 5 fighters in the Gerudo gang, and was infamous for her...um...work.

Lunadi stood next to my left, while my newer body guard who was Lunadi's twin named Solari, stood just as tall on my right. She, despite being the newer body guard, was as skilled as Lunadi in mercenary work. The two were identical twins in every way, almost impossible to tell apart, but they wore their hair differently to let people distinguish them apart. Lunadi, the elder sister by 2 minutes, had a single red long ponytail that brushed against her ankles, while Solari, the younger sister, had a shorter red braid down her back to her waist.

Both of them were stunning and absolutely beautiful, but they were also very deadly and extremely dangerous when threatened. They were not the type of girls you fool around with unless you were serious. That is why they were chosen as my body guards, they were very intelligent and observant of movements because of their line of work. Basically, in short, make a wrong move towards me and they have either killed you, or they 35 different ways they are planning on killing you. They were both the best candidates for these positions, and they understood this quite well. So they naturally took the positions and I have had already said before, they are very good at their jobs.

"Brother, you have dishonored our agreement. I am very disappointed indeed, what your people did was almost inexcusable. Your women sent 3 of my best men to the hospital, and they won't be out of there for 3 weeks because of their injuries." My eyes slid upwards to meet Darunia's coal black and brown ones, clashing violently as I sat more erect in my seat thinking of a solution. I did not need a gang war against the rock solid defensive Goron clan. My followers were strong, but not strong enough to take on the Gorons, even I wasn't hot blooded enough to jump into a one sided war. That would be stupid and irrational, all of which I was not.

"I understand your anger, but there is no need to have a gang war over this accident. It was not my order for them to do that, and currently the 2 perpetrators are being punished for this incident. I am willing to cover any medical bills and for the damage the two girls caused in your territory. Would it be alright to simply pay for the damage by giving 20 tons of steel I own free of charge? It would be a simpler solution to this problem, and it would be more beneficial for Gorons, because I would like to keep our partnership," I reasoned to the man across from me, his eyes were dark as charcoal, but they lit up slightly as I spoke the word steel.

It was a known fact around Hyrule that to Gorons, steel was the equivalent of gold, almost more than that in fact, because they were a gang of blacksmiths. The Goron tribe sold guns, swords, axes, and pretty much anything steel based. The products are all made professionally by the Gorons. Every Goron adult is either a blacksmith, a builder, a mother, an elder, or a cook. It was almost like an unspoken law in the Goron tribe that you fit into at least one of the categories, usually by genetics. (a son of blacksmith is usually a blacksmith, etc..)

Darunia shifted in the leather couch opposite of where I sat, probably uncomfortable with sitting so long in one spot. Gorons were always working so sitting for them was like asking a hyper active child to stay still. I only grinned at the Goron's actions, knowing full well that his fidgeting would push for him to make a decision, The Goron boss only gave me a hard look when he stared at me hesitantly, and asked a single question that showed me I had him hook, line and sinker, "When?"

My daring gaze softened instantly to show I meant no harm and \ I simply smiled genuinely, the first real smile I had had in days as I replied easily, "Tomorrow afternoon, at the Hylian Lake near the waterfall." Yes, this was the truth, if there was one good trait about me in the dirty business I did was that I keep my deals Darunia knew this very well, because I have been trade partners with him since the beginning of the Gerudo gang. The Goron boss in all his orange jovial roundness, stood up and nodded with a wide innocent smile. "That is fine with us, brother" I internally cringed at the word brother, such informal titles bothered me when it came from someone else. It was a bit degrading, but for the sake of the 2 Gerudo woman's mistake, I let it slide past me. For now.

"Yes, that is good," I replied with a cheerful fake voice which got me a giant bear hug from the Goron boss. This was one the more annoying points of my relationships with any Goron, they hugged somebody every time they talked to someone, and not even a steel crowbar or a drill could split them from hugging someone. Both Solari and Lunadi flinched at the sudden contact the Goron made with their boss, but they immediately stopped their about-to-be attack, knowing that the bear hug their boss was caught in was the way the Goron showed friendship and happiness. It was a good sign that all was forgiven about the Gerudo incident.

I personally did not like the Goron way, not at all, especially on the receiving end of it, but it was necessary to show friendship to them when making a deal. I could feel the extremely large hands squeeze me tighter like a boa constrictor, and my sides began to hurt from the paralyzing grip. I looked over behind the Goron boss to see his two guards chatting about something, one of them looking at his phone in urgency. Luck was on my side today when the Goron guard spoke up to the Goron boss, "Boss, brother Link is waiting for us at Headquarters. We must not keep him waiting any longer, he has to leave soon."

Instantly, the Goron boss detached himself quickly to my surprise, usually this hug would go on for at least 10 minutes and sometimes even longer. I breathed out a grateful breath, making my ribs slightly ache from the hug, but my mind wandered elsewhere like, 'Who on earth is Link, and how was his name able to detach Darunia from me?' The Goron boss smiled brightly and said in a voice that was not even edged with a bit of sorrow, "Brother Ganondorf, I am sorry our meeting must be cut short. I will see you tomorrow then."

I nodded understandingly and replied casually leaning back in my large black sofa, "Yes, not a problem. I will see you tomorrow then at 2 o'clock by the waterfall."I smiled wretchedly as the Goron boss smiled widely, then began to walk out of the room, escorted out by a single Gerudo woman who had stood by the door. "Mr. Darunia," I said promptly as the Goron turned on his foot to face me with confusion written on his face as I asked, "Who are you meeting with?"

The orange man smiled with his pearly whites and laughed heartily, and then said with an affectionate glint of his beady black eye, "My little brother." I simply stared at him with my usual apathetic face, but my mind raced in suggestions. 'Is this Link his real little brother? Or perhaps he is just a younger Goron who is a like a son or something?….Gorons...I swear on the goddess that they are an equal anomaly as women.' I simply replied with a blank expression, "Oh, I see, well have a safe trip Mr. Darunia." Darunia nodded with his permanent smile and that was the only reply I received as he walked out the door and turned the corner.

The black leather couch sounded like a stretching blown balloon as I twisted into a laying position on my couch, propping my black menacing boots on the arm rest comfortably and sighed in relief at the new position. Sitting all day was not relaxing even in the slightest. It had been a long ass day, and I was quite tired from sitting as was usual. "Sir, would you like to take a nap?" I slightly tilt my heavy head knowing that this was a routine question, scratching my thin red beard lightly, I closed my eyes answering lazily, "Yes."

I heard footsteps against the hardwood floors as the twin Gerudos pulled the grey curtains from each side of the window towards the middle, shadowing my relaxed body into a more grey darkness. Lunadi grabbed a red fluffy pillow from my chair that I sat on earlier today and set it neatly on my stomach, while Solari grabbed all the stray cups that were left from meetings with the Gorons. The glass clinked as she picked up all of the dark shaded glasses from the Goron's side of the table.

"Goodnight, your majesty," they said in unison perfectly as they then slowly shut the office door behind them on their way out. I had only muttered a reply softly knowing perfectly well that they had heard me. Us Gerudo have hypersensitive ears, along with our gorgeous looks, it helped us to be able to hear over 4o feet away from us with or without walls or doors standing in our way. It was just one of the adapted traits the Gerudo had obtained by living in desert, along with many other others, but this was one of the better traits. It was a good bonus and always helpful in our pursuits for money, revenge, and dealing with other gangs, especially when the gangs were untrustworthy.

I sat up quietly for a moment, making each movement quieter than the last. My boots gently touched the floor like a Eskimo kiss as I stood up with the grace of a flamingo. I walked over to my expensive mahogany office desk, glancing sparingly at the useless nick nacks that littered my desk. I leaned down on one knee and gently pulled handle of the bottom drawer with anxiety. I didn't want any of my guards to come in here and think someone was trying to assassinate me, firearms pointing and knives at throwing stance. Not a great way to die, your own followers killing you in accidental fright thinking that you were an assassin.

In the bottom drawer a black bag peaked out as I slowly dragged the drawer to unveil the bag. There was a reason why I pretended to take a nap usually around this time of day. My gloved hand reached around the handles with skilled precision and I got out the bag soundlessly from the drawer. Despite what many said about office life being easy, it was also the most boring job to have, and it was far too lethargic and still for someone like me.

I needed to move around once in a while to stay in control of my emotions, anger being a great example of an emotion that needs to stay under control, and being in an office for 8 hours a day did nothing to help this issue. Being in the office with all the women that follow me, it was almost impossible to leave without having an entourage in my wake. So I leave in secret during my so called nap, and without body guards for 2 hours it is easier to run at my own pace and have lunch. I usually run to Kokoriki park, sit on the bench, and run back again to work after eating some food from local vendors. I know it is not healthy to eat food then run right after, but when I run to work from the park it never tires me out, I don't even break a sweat, and it just helps me breathe better.

I look back down at the black duffel bag in my hand and lay it on my desk softly as to not stir the women in nearby rooms. I unzip it slowly, scowling at the treacherous bag when the zipper sound rebounded in quiet room. Every single second with the noise made my scowl deeper, but eventually I opened it fully without a single guard entering the room. I pulled out from the bag a jet black tank top to help me sweat, along with a pair of dark blue jeans that fit decently for running. It was almost fall time so jeans would fare the weather perfectly.

I quickly changed out of my black stuffy suit under the shadows of drapes to the tank top and jeans as they slipped on easily and quietly. They hugged me tightly, assuring they would not be loose for the jog to the park. I turned back to the desk and sneakily slid another drawer to the left open at the top to grab a few essentials. I took 2 items from the half full drawer: my smart phone and my brown wallet. I turned towards the coat hanger in the corner and and clutched my grey hoodie in my hand, pulling it off the hanger with ease and slipping on over my black tank top.

When I flipped the hood up on my head, my red hair and dark skin didn't look so menacing. When traversing into a park it is always a great idea not to scare the kids away, but most of the kids already knew me so it was fine. I soundlessly slid the dark red drapes to the side, letting in the blinding light from which I hid from moments ago, slightly hissing at the burning in my golden hands lifted to unlatch the window and a small snap occurred, but it was subtle compared to the unzipping of the bag.

I then slid open the window and heard the noises of the streets nearby almost instantaneously, making me flinch at the car horns and voices that rebounded in the quiet room. The one real problem with sneaking out of my office, I eventually found out, was that my body was too big to be able get out a window a normal way. Being the genius man I was, I pushed my head through the opening to the outside cautiously, lifting my feet like I was sitting on the window. Eventually my feet touched the floor of the fire escape gingerly as to not make too much noise with the old rusty steel death trap. Yes, I was going to escape down a brown/orange/whatever else that grows on it coloured fire escape, not fly threw the air and land on my feet like some shounen manga character!

Did you think I would jump out the window when I am 3 levels off the ground, even if I wouldn't be hurt very much by the fall I still want to be able to RUN to the park without attracting attention with a limp! That would just be idiocy on my part, and it would be automatically seen by my followers on cameras. The Gerudo have control of the city security cameras, and we have almost police office at our beck and call. It was extremely easy to hack into the network system in the police Headquarters, and even easier to camouflage the fact that we did. Let's just say I have some very smart associates on my side that don't like the police at all. My eyes narrowed as a squeak echoed into the dark alley with great enthusiasm and zeal, my grimace got deeper.

Silently, I slinked down the rest of the fire escape like a small snake, without a sound, each fatal creak that was avoided was a blessing, making me unnerved when any mistake that might follow seemed more likely. When my boots finally touched the dusty brick ground a relieved sigh and wicked smile broke across my face like a fake show host, but that was because I had once again avoided being caught. 'I just love being bad...such a pleasant feeling I get knowing I can escape my office and return everyday without ever being caught' I thought darkly. It

I began to jog towards the busy streets with my white hood covering up all of my more prominent features, or at least shadowing them. As I got closer to the end of the alleyway the voices of people crescendo with every new step. The sounds of people were always interesting to me, each and every species different but alike in many ways. All sorts of people mingled and spoke to one another about another person. It was amusing to me how the person of their discussion never knew they were being gossiped about, and I let dark grin slip on to my shadowed face. We all were a little evil deep inside, even if they all weren't murders or rapists, they still had enough darkness in them to steal someone's reputation.

After I had jogged through the busy streets of the city it was around 5 o'clock. I reached the park entrance, not even sweating a bit as I slowed into a saunter. I walked past many children and adults who didn't even spare a passing fearful glance my way. All the people that came here knew that I came here regularly, and were not frightened anymore by my scary large appearance. I walked over past many trees over to a large food cart like I always did. I stopped by my favorite food vendor, who had his trailer cart on the grass, and ordered my usual meal, "Ghirahim, can I get a large coke and a double cheeseburger?"

As soon as I spoke I saw the movement from the vendor's window, a simple wave of white gloved hand, meaning he would be with me in a moment. After a few minutes I heard a teenager like groan as I heard voices arguing in the back of the truck, but eventually I saw Ghirahim, who was smiling at me from the vendor window in a very lewd way as usual. Ghirahim, if you didn't guess yet was entirely flamboyantly undeniable inexplicable gay.

His hair was a pure sleek white that was parted perfectly on the left side of his head, the right side of his hair down slightly past his chin, the left side of his hair was shorter and tucked behind his pierced pointed ears, the hair on the left side didn't hang down past his head. He probably used some sort of gel to make it work, knowing Ghirahim, he probably had a whole bathroom full. Above the vendor window view, the white haired man wore a white slim suit with diamond cut out patterns that showed more of his abnormally pale skin, and he wore white long gloves.

He always watched me with very observant eyes, practically trying to see with X-ray vision through my clothes. Apparently he had a thing for strong looking men, so I've learned after coming here every day with him basically trying to eat me up with his eyes, but I wasn't interested in him. Ghirahim's eyes were a yellow golden colour, like my own, but that was about all we had in common with each other. His eyes also had a touch of- no more like a splash of- purple eyeshadow. All in all, we were almost complete opposites of each other. Ghirahim smiled brightly as he finally looked back up to my face, and I knew something flirty would slither out of his mouth (pun intended XD)

"Well, hello again big boy!~ It is a shame how you always order the same thing, why don't you ever order me up? I bet you would just adore me and then order me again and again. The best part is I am free and I am always on the menu, any time, any day~," He cooed with a coy smile, he leaned on one side of his body, his elbow resting on the vendor's window frame casually. His head was resting on his hand, and his molten gold eyes practically once again tried to undress me with mind powers. Unfortunately for him, I was not on the menu, and I probably never would, but it is too fun to tease him.

"Sorry, I don't play nice with little sluts, especially fragile ones that can't take the heat." Ghirahim played a mock gasp as he replied in a dramatic voice, "A SLUT~ Why I never!" I smirked slightly as I stepped right up to the window and closed in on him, making his eyebrows lift in surprise at the unusual actions. I came in close enough to feel his breath on my ear and I whispered hotly in his own ear, "Plus" I said with a dramatic pause making the vendor's breath hitch in anxiety.

I could practically hear his heart racing through his red face as his breath came faster on my ear. I continued on with my reply, "you wouldn't be able to handle what I would be giving you, actually you wouldn't be walking for weeks, because of how hard one round would do to you." I pulled away with a lecherous and mischievous grin playing on my face as the man sputtered wordlessly for a few moments, processing what was just said, then he laughed at my words.

We both had played this game many times before, but it was never the less fun for me to flaunt my flawless flirting skills. We both knew I had no interest in Ghirahim, but we both liked teasing one another, it was amusing and it passed the time. "Stranger, you are so mean~ After you treated me that way I might not make you a sandwich." The white haired man pouted like a child with his lip pursed outwards in a mock kissy face as I chuckled deeply at the picture before me.

This man was always so interesting and moody, it was too fun to push his buttons, but I was getting very hungry. "Well I thought only wives made the sandwich for the man," I said sarcastically, I watched as the vendor's pouty lips pursed in anger even more. "Well then..." I sighed casually as I continued, "I might not come here anymore if I can't get food..." I began to walk back the way I came knowing full well what was going to happen.

Ghirahim's eyes widened in panic as the sexy stranger walked away for real! Ghirahim shouted nervously at him, "Hold on! Hold On! Fine, I'll get your burger, but that was playing dirty, using my weakness against hot men to make me make you a sandwich." I smiled slightly, seeing a chance to embarrass the man again one step even further, "No, when I play dirty you GET dirty." I turned slightly and slid into one of the red benches out front of the vending trailer. I yawned loudly as I heard my stomach growl in protest.

Ghirahim narrowed his golden eyes hatefully me but returned back to the bubbly demeanor he had started with, laughing till his face was red over my play on words. "Alright honey, I will get your sandwich in a second~ Don't want you to starve to death after all my hard work seducing you~," and with that he walked away from the window. I snorted at his comment and shook my head, seduce wasn't the first word that came to mind on that subject.

I could hear the sounds and smells of sizzling coming from the other side of the shut window, making my stomach growl happily at the sound of food being made. I hadn't eaten since 10 o'clock in the morning so I had been waiting to get my sandwich here all day. I looked over at the black and white diamond food truck that read, "Delicious Diamond Deals" It was really a horrible marketing name that sounded like a bad grocery store, but people came for the food, not the name. It had two diagonal black stripes on the bottom left corner and two black diamonds in front of the letter "Delicious" and another 2 at the end of "Deals".

I stood there waiting for Ghirahim to return, and after about 5 minutes he entered my view and slid open the window with my order in his white gloved hand, and I gave him the 25 ruppees for the meal. "You know what darling, I would give you your usual meal for free if I get to touch that delicious six pack of yo-" the pale man began until an extremely loud yell echoed from the back of the trailer stopping Ghirahim in mid sentence. "GHIRAHIM! NO MAKING DEALS WITH THE CUSTOMERS!"

Ghirahim flinched visibly and ran into the back of the food trailer without a word of pardon to apologize with his employer, Mr. Demise. I chuckled in sadistic glee as I heard the pale pervert beg to stay employed at the food trailer saying, "I am too good looking to work at McDonald's!", and sobbing dramatically afterward This happened almost everyday, depending on whether or not Mr. Demise was here. When ever Ghirahim tries to make a deal I always reject the offer because I always had enough ruppees to pay for my meal.

Mr. Demise, the boss of "Delicious Diamond Deals" then stepped out of the food trailer, the man was tall in his stature, even taller than me (which is quite tall) his orange hair like flames flared out, but were tamed slightly by a black bandanna that covered an X shaped scar on his forehead and his unruly orange hair, which peeked out the edges of the bandanna. The man was always shirtless, which should be a health code violation, but the feds don't want to mess with Mr. Demise. Even though the man was rocking the shirtless look with hot chiseled body, he wore a black and gold skirt/apron around his waist tightly. On his chest though his hair was orange his chest hair was black as night.

Mr. Demise was really an all-round harsh man with his rough looking exterior and loud booming voice that instilled fear in the hearts of the weak. I liked Mr. Demise despite his rugged exterior and cold interior, and furthermore such a man respected me, it was apparent in the way he spoke to me and how we conversed, we were equals. The orange and black haired man had a sense of honor and power, and those were key features I looked for in an ally, even more so respected. Mr. Demise, unlike his naive employee, knew my name and what I did for a living very well.

"I am sorry as always, Mr. Ganondorf about my underlings behavior," I chuckled darkly at the word underling making Mr. Demise's eyes narrow in caution at me, but it was not needed. "I find you both entertaining so it is completely fine, Mr. Demise. I can't live without riling up your employee so I am the one who should apologize." The orange haired man slowly smiled, getting the fact that I was laughing at the employee, not him personally.

"Well, if that's the case come back again. He annoys me most of the time so having revenge, even if it is through another person, is satisfying." Mr. Demise smiled deviously walking back into the food trailer, ducking to avoid the silver frame above his neck, I smiled as well and said casually over my shoulder, "Yes, I will, tomorrow most likely." Out of the vendor's window was Ghirahim who smiled slyly and said in a husky voice, "Until then my sexy-" "GHIRAHIM, LEAVE THE POOR MAN ALONE, AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Mr. Demise's voice boomed making Ghirahim jump and run to the back of the food trailer again making me chuckle once more as the two work partners fought like cats and dogs.

I sauntered over to my favorite bench in the park, located right next to a calm cherry blossom tree that whistled in the breeze, but I stopped in my tracks as I saw something white and square laying on top of my black park bench. It was a white envelope that had nine black words scribbled neatly on it, "To the man with red hair and dark skin" I stood transfixed at the letter, there was only one male in the who city with dark skin and red hair, and that was me. No one else had my traits, no one! I looked around the area in alarm, but I saw no one who could be the owner of the letter.

No one looked suspicious, but you always have to check for small eye movements toward my direction, but no one was watching. My dark hand that gripped the letter slightly clenched it, hearing instant cracking of paper I stopped. The white envelope was light that it almost got crushed with a small curl of my finders, so it was very possible it wasn't dangerous. Of course it could have a powder that was poisonous in it, but it wasn't very likely considering it was in the park, and my curiosity got the better of me.

I sat down on the dark black bench as dirt fluffed into the air with the scraping of my black boots on the dirty ground, covering them with a thin layer of dust. My white hood fell over my face as I plopped down on the hard bench, and put down my lunch on the wide space beside me for a moment. I observed the letter carefully, all the openings, all the writing and all of the edges, before I ripped open the white letter with skillful hands, it was probably the only good skill I got working in a mafia office.

I turned it upside down, making sure any dust that might have been in there was gone, making sure it really wasn't dangerous, no dust fell out, that was always a good sign. I lifted the contents out of the envelope carefully, inside of the parcel was a white note written by steady hands, and a blue pen. It was beautiful handwriting that I saw, it was neat and proper, but it had desperation in every stroke. I unfolded the the last part of the white letter, thoroughly impressed with the calligraphy on it. I began to hunch over in my seat, staring at the letter, my hoodie covering my face as I began to read the adorable letter sent to me.

To the red haired man with dark skin,

Hello, I am sorry if this note burdens you in anyway, that was not my intention in the slightest, so if it does you have no obligation to respond. I see you come to the park everyday at the same time, you always walk to the food stand that is out on the east entrance, then you talk to the the weird white man and the shirtless owner. I am not a stalker I swear, I only glance out the window every once in a while, and my eyes always seem to follow you.

I see the park from my window at work in this building I am in everyday, and I don't stare at you or anything I promise. I have just seen you come into the park often,but I never have time to say hello, so I am writing you this letter. I hope that you will reply, and I often find myself wondering if you are lonely because you are always alone when you walk into the park. You always have a forced smile on your face as you sit on this park bench and look at the sky, what do you think about I always wonder.

At first I thought you were big and scary guy, but you have never hurt anyone as far as I have seen, so I sent this note to you to ask. You always look so cool with your white hoodie over your face, I wonder what you look like underneath the hood. I only see glimpses of your red hair and dark skin, but that is because of where my building is located. I have been wanting to ask you these questions for about 2 weeks now.

What is your name? For now I will call you Mr. Wolf because you are always alone in the park. Like a lone wolf-

"Pfft- HAHA!" I started to laugh at the name Mr. Wolf, it was just so cheesy and an odd name. Why on earth had he chosen Mr. Wolf of all things? It was funny and very childish, but I stopped chuckling, I wanted to read more of what was written in the letter.

Don't you have family or friends to spend your time with? May I be your friend? When I look at you down from my window, my curiosity is piqued at how you always seem look away from the people in the park, even though you seem very nice. I wonder sometimes what you are like, what makes you force a smile at the sky, or why are you alone. I am sorry if this letter has angered you, or hurt you in anyway. You do not have to respond if you do not want to. Have a wonderful day.

The letter had no signature, not even a single trace of whoever left it, but I smiled in spite of it. I think it is better that I do not know who it is, it makes it easier to write to the mysterious sender, but it irked me somehow the polite tone. Usually I would always want people to be formal with me, but since I do not know the person, I cannot judge them for not knowing that when I write letters I am usually a little informal. I picked up the extra paper sheet behind the letter and picked up the blue pen that had been in the envelope. There was not a doubt in mind that I would write back to whoever it was that wrote the letter, but I would also give them a name as well.

To Mr./Mrs. Invisible,

So you watch me from a window? That is interesting indeed. Not that I really mind, I got to read a funny letter from you that brightened my day considerably, because you look out a window at your work. Especially after the laugh I had when I read your pen name for me. I am fine with the name Mr. Wolf, but to be fair I will call you Invisible until you give a different name. I am curious to know whether you are male or female, because your writing was so astounding it was hard to tell.

Mr. Invisible, I in fact choose to come here alone, and enjoy the quiet of the park, because all day I am surrounded by intense people and papers that make me want to just chug some Red Bull and fly away out the window with wings, but you know what, I like the control and power that comes with being in high places, even if it makes me stay in an office all day.

I also come here for the jogging time so I can work off this hamburger I am always eating here on this bench. By the way, Your letter did not anger me at all, have no worries. I am used to people's look of fear, it is not exactly delightful, but it is bearable. I have a question for you Mr./Mrs Invisible, are you younger than me perhaps? Your way of writing is overly polite, suggesting that you are younger than me. I am only 23 years, despite my rugged appearance, so you do not have to be so formal. Will you write another letter to me on the bench? I found your letter to be quite amusing. I hope to see another letter on the bench again.

Sincerely,

~Mr. Wolf

I started to laugh as I wrote my new odd pen name down on the paper, because it was very odd indeed to be called a wolf. It was certainly amusing to read the letter, and reply to it. I laid the envelope down on the bench to the side of me. Where it said, "To the red haired man with dark skin" was now crossed out with the pen and replaced with a different address, I wrote gently below the old address, "To the invisible writer". I took the new letter and the pen in my hand and gently stuffed it back into the envelope, placing it back down on the black park bench. I stared at my unfinished cheeseburger with a hungry look and with quick easy work, finished off my lunch.

I put the trash when I was done,, in the bag that Ghirahim had put my order in and I chucked it in a nearby trashcan. I only briefly looked back as I started to leave the park to see that the letter was still there. 'What kind of person would write to a stranger? I wonder if I will ever get the chance to be face to face with them?' I thought with a dark look on my face. That took a lot of courage to do, talking to a stranger, but I respected courage in people more than I did with power, and respect, in any case.

Not many people ever spoke to me so it was rare when someone outside of the mafia did, except on need to basis, of course. Today, overall, was something very different than usual, and I liked this feeling very much. It was like my cold blooded heart started beating again, all because of a letter. I smiled a smug grin as I neared my work building, knowing full well I would absolutely try to sneak out of work tomorrow. It's not every day that the leader from the infamous Gerudo mafia gets a letter you know.


	2. The Son of The Goron Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spill no secrets!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Guess who's back!? ME! I brought a new chapter with me so I hope you enjoy! BTW thank you awesome readers and reviewers!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Legend of Zelda series or franchise, that is all!
> 
> Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic so HATERS BE GONE WITH YOU AWAY! *sweeps away haters with a broom* Now all readers I hope you like it!

Chapter 2: The Son Of The Goron Boss

The son of the Great Darunia had never been a very outspoken soul, even as a child the blonde boy was silent. The young son of Darunia was named Link. He had no last or middle name, he was just Link. He was named this by the Goron people long ago when he arrived to the Goron village, Link, in the Goron language meant 'He Who Is One.' Link was never loud nor intimidating, but every word that passed his Hylian lips were just as heavy as any boss or leader, and were heard even more so by the Goron people. The Gorons were not like other tribes of people, first of all they were made of rock. Second of all was that the Goron people respected strength and courage rather than wisdom or age ( Though those were also important to the Goron people).

Gorons of the village were in awe of the small boy Darunia had brought home 14 years ago, because he was the only a Goron in name. In the history of the Goron tribe, there has never been a Goron that was not of their species. He was but a small child at the time, but what was so odd about this child was the fact that it did not cry, scream, wail or laugh when he was taken into the village. The boy sometimes hummed a song, but he learned to speak on his own, because most of the Goron villagers had never heard a word from the blonde boy. When Link was a child all he did was look at the Goron's with fresh ice blue eyes full of wonder and curiosity as he watched them with growing interest.

This was the story that all the Gorons told to anyone who asked about the son of the Goron Boss because that was all anyone really knew about the elusive little child called Link. All of the Gorons knew though that Link was indeed a Goron in his heart and soul. The boy when he was very small played the rough games that all the Goron children played, and most of the time the blonde boy would win. Link was often called "Little Brother" by Darunia, which in Goron language meant you were very special to them, and the boss loved the blonde boy like he was a born and bred Goron from his own family. Darunia, when he was younger had two brothers, but both had died early in the boss's life, so he held Link like a son in his eyes and protected him like a little brother.

Many people outside of the Goron tribe inquired about where Link came from, but Darunia would simply stay silent and ignore whoever asked with a simply worded reply that only he would say, "He has the heart of a Goron brother. He is one of us." Gorons understood this saying very well, because all Gorons knew that the biggest compliment a Goron could receive was, "You have the Heart of a Goron." The people of the village soon saw Darunia was right as the child grew old enough to travel to the city with his father. Many of the Gorons that were traveling with Darunia were over 15 years old, but young Link would not be left behind.

Link was only 7 years old back then, but his blue sapphire eyes were observant and cautious as usual, but at the same time they were earnest and bright with the curiosity still burning feverishly in his Goron heart. The blonde begged Darunia to go, all the Gorons almost gasped as they heard Link speak, and for some it was the first time they had ever heard Link speak. His voice was like a diplomats, strong and persuasive, but smooth and clearly modest as the clarity of his voice rang out among the crowd of the tribe.

Link had been scared to speak, but he had been determined to follow his father into the uncharted city. Link, by heart, was a very curious person, so he would not yield in his eager attempts to go with the man. No matter how selfish it may have seemed, Link wanted to go to the city he had read so much about in his books. Buildings instead of caves, windows instead of holes, grass instead of dust, and trees instead of desert scrubs. Link had wanted to see it all! Darunia had agreed to let Link go to the city, but he would have to train in the mountains with him for 3 years, but this hadn't fazed the blonde 7 year old boy, because Link had known that Darunia would make a hard bargain. That is what Gorons did, they tested your strength, courage, and determination, but Link knew he would prevail in this hard training. After all, he had the heart of a Goron and the will of lion.

It was decided that the group of Goron men would go ahead of Darunia to find a place to live. The reason the Gorons needed to live in the city was, because no Goron made products were able to sell in the desert. Nobody but the Gorons lived in the desert, so they had to go to the city to help trade and profit. Darunia had taken Link the very next day to the highest mountain in the region to train, each day more strenuous and draining than the last, but Link had never said a word of complaint. Not that he said many words at all, but none of his words were in any way mean or bad, because in truth, Link had enjoyed the endless work and training with his father. When Link's three years of training torture were up, Darunia, as promised, took Link into the city where he has stayed for 7 years. The blonde boy had only been 10 years old before he left for the city, and now he is 17 years old.

"...Pathetic child, who would want such a small dirty infant?"

"Ugly Creature! You should probably kill that Hylian trash!"

"Street Vermin! Ugh!"

"Mommy, that little boy is staring at me! Tell it to stop!

"...Why would a child be left out in a storm?"

I don't know...why...Why am alone...Where am I? Who am I?

What am I? Why am I hear...?

*...mmmmm...mmm..*

What is that sound? Is it like a song?

Doo-doo-dooooo!

Doo-doo-doooo!

Dooo-doo-doo-do-do-do-do,

Bum-bum-di-de-dum,

Bum-bum-di-de-dum~

It almost sounds like the storm...

It makes me wanna cry for some reason...I feel like I know this song...I feel rain and...a-and a voice!

Song of storms~

Song of storms~

Let it just rain or pour~

Falling from the sky~

Lightning and thunder flies~

Through the rain~

In the wind~

Coarse as it is brisk~

Burning through my skin like fire~

Song of Storms~

Song of Storms~

Seperated from the core~

Pain is in my heart~

That's where the story starts~

Without love~

Without hate~

There's nothing to celebrate~

Thrown away I'm torn~

I wonder how I know this voice...I can hear the pain in her voice...Her?...It's a woman...

She sings so beautifully...

"Link, wake up. I have some news for you child," blonde eyelashes parted to reveal the stunning ice blue eyes now wide but slightly drooped with the exhausting light of the day as they glanced over to the smiling copper-haired man outside his open window. Link grumbled softly to the very odd man beside his window, or rather outside of it with a a growling edge to his voice. The man should really know by now not to wake Link up when he was sleeping, but some people just never learn. They have known each other for years, but the man still did not understand the simple fact of not waking up a teenage boy.

Outside of Link's window stood a middle aged window washer with copper coloured hair, a purple jump suit, squinty eyes and a big smile. This man was named by Link himself, because the man refused formal names, so Link named him The Happy Window Washer, because the almost always smiled. The odd and downright peculiar man was his rather smiley window washing friend, who often would just stand on his window washing platform and push his window up, because always left it open for the man.

The copper haired man would just put his tannish hands together, interlinking them while his elbows would hold the weight, it was like a salesman would look or a mad scientist. It was interesting how Link had made the window washer his friend, who stood at his open window. The Happy Window Washer wore a purple jumpsuit that clashed with his red and orange hair, and his eyes squinted almost to the point where you couldn't see his eyes. His smile was even stranger then that when that unnerving smile stretched longly, but all and all, it was nice to see him.

The man harshly pushed down the window until a click was heard from the window beneath him, then putting his hands together as was his habit, as he spoke to Link, "You know what is funny dear boy? Hmmm? Do you really wanna know?" Link once again gently mumbled under his breath a quiet answer, all while cursing his inability to really speak in front of anyone. It was a gift and a curse, the good thing was no one expects you to participate in discussions so they leave you alone, but the curse was that when you wanted to speak, you're unable to.

The smiling man's elbows slightly crinkled under the glass as he motioned slightly to the left of Link, making Link cringe at the sudden sound. Link looked up at the happy man the same way as the Happy Window Washer looked down at him. He, a young boy of 17, sitting in a black sofa chair in such a beautiful apartment. It might have looked to anyone else that he was just a rich snot nosed brat who wouldn't speak, but this man knew the truth,...he always did. The window washer often thought about the day he met Link, and how it had changed them both. He had seen the truth with his own squinty eyes only years before, but the years flew by so fast.

One day he window washer man had appeared outside of his window, because the window washer's had started working his first day for the buildings around the Hyrulian Field Park, the windows all could be opened by a window washer. On the day he first started to work he had seen Link alone crying on a long lavish green bed, curled up in a ball. The boy had been the tender age of 13, and as almost everyone know that being 13 once is enough. On that day Link can still remember the reason he had cried, he had been crying because he found out he liked men.

That was the day Link found out he was a homosexual, and the way he found out was...something he didn't care to repeat anytime soon. Something in him had died that day, more than something actually, his hopes, his dreams, and his heart. It had felt like the world was punishing him with anger at his digressions. Link remembered that he went to school with all of the other Hyrulian dwellers, but the moment he had come into the classroom, he was attacked. He was attacked viciously by their cold eyes that pierced his skin, this happened every day that he walked into that school.

But Link kept going to school, if only to bug the other students, but he also loved to learn and read. He was an A+ student, never faltering in any subject, and always curious about things. He learned many things from the school, and that school, in return, learned many things from him. People can be cruel, especially if you were different, and boy was Link different. He was not a Hylian yet he had all the features of a Hylian. He claimed himself a Goron, in heart and soul, but he also wore a very long forest green hat that went down to his mid back

He wore it everyday, because it was a symbol of his hard work from the training in the mountains. It had been given to him by Darunia and he cherished it. Link loved school and most of all learning, but he also had a crush on a girl named Nina, who was a Gerudo. He loved the way her skin melted in the sun, even though many made fun of her for it. Nina had long hair, okay very long hair that reached her ankles, and she had eyes that looked as alluring as the bright desert sand, inviting you to get lost in them (which Link did, several times), but the Gerudo girl was not interested in him at all, she made that very clear.

She loved another Hylian boy who's name had been lost to him for years now. Point was the boy was handsome, strong, and charming, everything Link was not, but Link hated him. He really hated that boy though he did not let it show on his face, he had wanted to punch the guy's lights out! That was until he started really looking at the blonde boy who stole his love. He had deep cobalt blue eyes that was like the night sky, sparkling and shining brightly, skin that was as tan as the beach, and muscles that made Link's mouth water, that was the turning point for Link. Well, one of the turning points for Link. That's what made Link run home in the dark cloudy day with tears from his eyes.

Up until that point, Link had never really cried until that day. He ran into the elevator that went to his floor and hoped to the goddesses that Darunia or any Goron were there. Luckily, that day had been a meeting for the mafia bosses at a cafe in downtown Hyrule. It was an annual event for all bosses of the four big mafia families met; the Zora President, the Gerudo King, the Kokoriki Elder, and the Goron Boss. It was an event called promptly, "Gallow Gathering". Why was it called such an ugly name you ask? From Link had been told by the boss, it was because you were in a room full of people who could lead to your demise and each boss had an ulterior motive for everything they did. It was like walking to meet your doom and be judged from your wrong doings, like walking shamefully to the place which could mean death, misery, or freedom.

Either way, to Link it sounded rather too dreadful to be a meeting, but the blonde haired boy understood the necessity for the bosses to be able to communicate openly with each other. So when Link ran home to hide in his room, no one was there. He had been so happy that the Goron were gone as he rushed into the house, locking the door before he ran to his large room to curl up on his green forest like bed. All the tears, sadness, anger, and loss roared out of him like a child wailing, he had felt the rain that hit his window later that day more deeply then he ever would. To just keep falling and falling faster and faster until it hits you like a pained cry. Link had never felt so crestfallen for the rain that could stop themselves from falling to the dirty earth.

On that day he heard a high still masculine voice tut out suddenly from the side of the room where the window was opened, "Hello there boy, why on earth are you crying?" Link's blue eyes widened as he realized he was not alone in the room anymore, his head whipping almost frightfully to the odd man who stood at his window. Link could only see the top of the man's body from the window, but the man who had spoken was smiling eerily at him from the window. His hands were gloved in a dark purple color from sanitation gloves that went along with a light lavender jumpsuit he wore. The man's face was covered with a pair of bright white goggles and a large strange black hat around his head, shielding him effectively from the pouring rain outside.

The way the voice had portrayed it, it had seemed as though the crying Link had done no justification. The hatted man had spoken to him as if it were the most absurd thing he had ever seen, and in a way all Link could not stop from turning away from window with slight shame, slightly curling his toes into the green blankets pooled around him. The blonde boy pondered about the reason he was crying, why did his eyes want to just let down his misery upon his face in torrents of water like Alice In Wonderland, he wanted to create a sea full of his tears so someone would plead him to stop. It was then that Link realized what he had done, he had been crying for attention like a kitten, and somehow that made him more angry than sad. Link then spoke to the smiling man very solemnly and answered him very simply "because there is a reason to cry."

Upon hearing this answer, the smiling man had laughed loudly, clutching his stomach area on his jumpsuit with his gloved hands. It was an unexpected reaction from the man, Link stared at him cautiously as the laughter died down, his blue eyes observantly watching the man for any sign of ill will. There was no sign as the man had caught his breath quickly, he had glanced over once more at the boy before saying the words that has stayed in Link's mind forever, "Perhaps the reason you are crying," he paused slightly as his face looked up to the blue cloudy sky, The rain that had fallen earlier had stopped slightly after the odd man's laughter. The blonde boy listened for the rest of the man's words and then eventually the man spoke after a few moments of the heavy silence he spoke once more to complete his sentence, "is because you are wearing a mask."

The young blonde boy had froze at his words, almost staring at the masked man with eyes full of something that made the already grinning man smile brighter. The strange man had seen deep pools of curiosity reflecting in the the Antartic ocean of baby blue eyes that held his gaze. Those eyes had been very similar to his own when he was but a child, and very oh so curious about the world shown before him. It was about that time that the Happy Window Washer had left the boy in his daze. The man decided back then that he liked this building, and so he began washing this building for a living everyday, if only to be the boy's tutor and friend, because they were very much alike, and in more ways then one. It has been many years since that first meeting, but each new talk was as enjoyable as the last and sometimes even more so, like now.

"Well, since you are tired I will tell you anyway~!" The orange haired man said with a interested edge to his voice. Even Link in his dormant like state could tell that the Happy Window Washer was dying to tell him something, it was apparent in the way the man looked at him, even though his squinty eyes. He wanted something from Link and Link had a feeling he wasn't going to like what came out next. "Don't you want me to deliver another letter to that bench today? That strange crush of yours did write you back to you child! It would be quite saddening to him if you didn't write back~? Hmmm?"

Link froze with his blue eyes narrowed like a cat as he looked over to his desk in the corner of the room where a note sat precariously out in the open and Link spoke cautiously with his next words knowing how each word counts, "He said that I was amusing, that really isn't flattering." The voice Link had now when he 17 was very monotone and very firm, like a saw his voice cut through any conversations, it was a double edged sword to him, because his words were picked with the most care. The Happy Window Washer was the only person Link really talked to other than Darunia.

Darunia, his older brother/father, was the man who saved him from his imminent death, and without Darunia Link would be dead for sure. The blonde boy owed all his life to the man, and Link only wished that he could return the favor one day. The blonde haired boy sighed as he remembered Darunia had left yesterday for a long trip in Zora country, and he probably wouldn't see him for another 3 months. That was practically a whole entire season without the tribe, and Link scowled at the thought.

They had left him behind for many reasons; One was the fact that they were faster without him, two was that Link ran the whole Goron tribe's financial part of the mafia business, the third reason was that Link was not good with icy weather, while Gorons had no worries because their skin could retain heat, and the fourth most important reason was that Darunia said, "No" It made Link so angry that they would leave him behind, but at least he was able to send a note to his crush. Link's heart leaped a little as he remembered Mr. Wolf's smiling face.

"Amusing can be good child! Perhaps you brighten his day~! You simply must send him another letter! I am waiting for that letter! I know you probably wrote it as soon as you got the last one, go ahead and let me read it~! Come on your youthfulness makes me so happy to be alive!~" Link blushed as he looked over at the letter he had been writing on the desk, once again though, the man knew everything. Link in fact did start writing the letter as soon as he had read the last one, but he was almost finished, so the boy shook his head defiantly. He wanted to wait to show the Happy Window Washer the letter, because the man would most certainly make fun of him if he showed him it now. Link knew what would come next from the window washer, because of his defiance, the window washer's face froze then instantly changed to one of anger!

Knowing what this change meant from the man, Link stepped out of the red headed man's reach as the Happy Window Washer turned into the Angry Window Washer. His eyes were now wide, the opposite of the sqiunty eyes Link usually saw as the man tried to grab him by the neck like a chicken. Link had learned the hard way that the man was indeed hot & cold when it came to answers, but most the time he was pleasant around the blonde boy. That is why Link was very hesitant in his answers, he always thoroughly thought them through.

"You evil little brat! I helped you deliver your letter over to him and I don't even get to see the new one!" The Happy Window Washer had instantly become the Partially Insane Not-so Happy Window Washer in a split second to the untrained eyes of an outsider. Link looked over at the partially written letter on the table with a small blush that flooded his ears as he spoke carefully, "...it's not finished yet though." The copper haired man slowed his movements until they ceased, his targeting hands of enstranglement lowering as he heard the boy sound guilty about it, even though it was not his fault. Slowly the window washer began to comprehend what was happening, and rapidly, the older man calmed to his usual self realizing the boy was not being mean, but simply wanted to finish the note before he let him read it.

"Well~ now I get it! You are truly hard to understand sometimes, but the price for me delivering these letter I'll have you know is to let me eat one of your delicious chocolate chip cookies~!" The pale man in the purple suit held out his expectant greedy hand as Link could only sigh, because everything he did had a price with the man. Link walked into his kitchen to get a cookie from the tree like cookie jar and gently he put it in a napkin, quickly tying it in a firm knot. The blonde haired boy once again reappeared as he eagerly handed the man the napkin wrapped cookie. "Link, I think I will deliver 12 letters if you give me a cookie cake~! That would be wonderful, and wouldn't even have to be my birthday to receive your amazing treats. I've decided I like this deal we have very much!"

Link falsely scoffed at the man's cunning price, but smiled knowing that was what made the man interesting after all. "Well, I shall be back at the end of my shift for the letter delivery, alright? Will you be done by then?" The copper haired man asked as he started to wind the lever that tightened the rope on the machine window washing carrier to make him higher, but he did not miss the eager nod of the blonde's head as waved goodbye to him. "See you soon then~!" He shouted to the boy as he lifted higher to finish the few last floors of the expensive looking building, wondering briefly what letter would be written from the mystery man in return to the new letter the boy would write.

After their meeting, Link sat on the floor Indian style at the table and began to reread his letter that he had already written in reply with a small sigh leaving his lips, 'I wonder if Mr. Wolf will like my letter.' Link was already feeling self conscious about the letter and he hasn't even sent it yet!Then also there was the fact that he had yet to choose a new pen name, but he could do that after he wrote the rest of the letter. That's the moment when he heard a loud squawk in the corner of the room from his albino parrot, Navi.

Navi was an albino parrot that had followed Link out of the mountains many years ago. She used to be helpful in the beginning, guiding Link to what he wanted when he asked, but now after being with Link for 7 years, the boy was pretty sure she was losing her marbles. She swooped around the large room shouting one of the only 2 words she knew how to squawk, "HEY!" The demented bird flew around his shoulder and landed on it with her claws digging into Link's skin through the clothing, when she perched on his shoulder she squawked loudly in his ear the other word she knew, "Listen!"

Link could only sigh, knowing full well Navi could go at it for hours on end till he spoke to her, and usually he said, "What?" Then Navi, being a parrot of few but annoying words, would mutter strange high and low pitch noises, then fly away in a flash into another room. It was troublesome to say the least, but Navi was there when Darunia and him trained in the mountains. It was as if the bird was his angel, because without Navi, Link would most likely be dead. She was as valuable as she was deadweight. Link looked back down at the unfolded white paper with a sad smile as he thought about the lone Mr. Wolf. It was an animal that mated for life, but living so nobel came at a cost.

'What would I be if I was an animal?', Link's yellow flecked blue eyes raised to the window as he saw some grey pigeons passing over yonder, and in an instant Link felt the world giving him a sign. 'I think I would be a bird, because they are so strong and free. That's the easy life, they follow wherever the wind takes them, and best of all they protect the precious things in their life.' Link looked over to his bookshelf and then got an idea. 'I'll just open a random page and point to a page with my eyes closed! I know I'm some type of bird, so whatever I get I can't complain.' Link reached over to the medium sized bird book and gently tipped it into his hand pensively. 'I guess it's up to destiny.'

He pulled out and held it in his light tan hands hesitantly, wishing or more over hoping the bird he randomly will choose won't be a small little bird that you could squish underfoot. Link's thumb and forefinger grabbed all the pages tightly to hold them in place as he flicked through the pages. Link stared at the green wall in front of him, not peeking at the colorful pages that held his fate as his mind suddenly screeched, 'NOW!' His fingers held the new page firmly as he eagerly and anxiously looked down at the new page. Link's bright water blue eyes widened as he saw the bird that he selected.

'AN EAGLE!' Link thought in surprise and delight. At least he wasn't a small little bird or a colorful one like a parrot. Not just any bird either, it was a Bald Eagle, famous for it's strength and courage. It was decently smart, because it could catch fish almost like a bear, so an Eagle was not an easy enemy to deal with. The blonde boy sat Indian style on the carpet floor in front of the table with the letter as he read deeply into the behavior of the Bald Eagle.

Behavior

The bald eagle is a powerful flier, and soars on thermal convection currents. It reaches speeds of 56–70 km/h (35–43 mph) when gliding and flapping, and about 48 km/h (30 mph) while carrying fish.[40]Its dive speed is between 120–160 km/h (75–99 mph), though it seldom dives vertically.[41]It is partially migratory, depending on location. If its territory has access to open water, it remains there year-round, but if the body of water freezes during the winter, making it impossible to obtain food, it migrates to the south or to the coast.

Link smiled as he thought of all the traits he held with the bird; always alone, fast, smaller than most females, strong survival instincts, and a love of fish. The blonde boy's blue eyes crinkled in the corners as his genuine smile stayed on his face. Fate really was a strange thing, because Link did not believe in coincidences at all. Link flipped the book over on the carpet to hold the page as he picked up his pencil to finish his new signature and to explain the new name to Mr. Wolf. As his pencil flew across the page like the wind, eagerly writing to his crush.

It was a strange thing for Link, loving someone who only he'd seen. Link in truth had been watching the man from the apartment for a month or two, watching intently for a reason that had alluded him long ago. Was it because the story on the computer wasn't as interesting as watching the attractive man? Maybe it was the way the man watched the world distanced? Link only knew that before he knew it, he was watching Mr. Wolf with his dreamy golden eyes. It was like everything the dark skinned man did was attracting his gaze.

The blonde knew that he was really in love with the man a week ago when he saw him a week ago. There had been a girl who had run into the corner of a square metal trashcan next to the red head, and all the little girl could do was cry from the pain. The red haired man had stood up from his seat and picked up the girl from the ground where she had held her head, crying in tears. The little child had short sky blue hair that formed a point at the top of her head, and she wore a weird dress that was blue and purple. The girl had looked to be about 6 years old. Mr. Wolf had helped her stand up and used an extra napkin from his usually meal to clean up the small bit of blood that had appeared to blossom from the cut.

The dark skinned man had spoken to the girl some words, and instantly the girl quit crying and began to laugh. Link gathered that Mr. Wolf had probably said something funny. The little girl smiled and bowed formally before she danced away from him. Link had always had a soft spot in his heart for children, something that had always weighed on his shoulders ever since he had figured out he was gay, so when he watched the scene from the window, butterflies seemed to flutter in his stomach as he had watched the scene. He instinctively knew that Mr. Wolf was someone he felt feelings of love. It was liberating to feel this love, and every small feeling of happiness Link hoped would be conveyed in his letters.

Link sat back against the front of the couch as he finished the letter, though he felt childish as he read his own eager writing.

Dear Mr. Wolf,

I swear I do not stalk you Mr. Wolf! My eyes just wander over in your direction when I am working, and I cannot control it. I always wonder how I would greet someone like you, how you would react when I greeted you, how you would react if you got a letter from me, and others things like that. I also wondered why you came alone, and now I have an answer. I am so glad that you indeed did write back, I thought you would dismiss this letter entirely and throw it in the trashcan.

I would like to ask you how your day went, and how you are feeling today Mr. Wolf. Did you have a good day? Dealing with stressful people can be difficult, so I understand the need to get away. The park is a great place to work off your hamburger! Haha! Maybe when I give the next letter I will drop off a Red Bull Would that help you? I actually thought you were at least 27 (no offense meant) I am indeed younger than you. I am 17 years old, I am sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.

Mr. Invisible, I think I will change my pen name if you don't mind. I think B. Eagle would work, because I resemble a little bit of a Bald Eagle, at least in behavior. Also I am a man, and I do write very formally considering I am so young and all. Writing is one of my hobbies so it is a bit proper sounding, I apologize for the bad habit I seemed to pick up with years of writing, too bad I can't speak the same way. I am not one for words I guess. Now I am hungry so I must eat, and my messenger will place it on your favorite bench, but sadly, not for free. I hope you do write back Mr. Wolf, I enjoy our letters and I think it would be great to have more of them from you.

Sincerely,

-B. Eagle

Link silently folded the envelop shut and wrote on the top in his overly neat handwriting,' Mr. Wolf '. Link felt a surge of trembling energy leap up his spine as he held the finished envelop in his hands. In truth Link had watched the man read his letter. The man had smiled, frowned, laughed and smirked, very handsomely in Link's opinion, as he had read his letter. Link had been watching from the window sill the whole time, anxious of the man's actions. When Mr. Wolf was writing back Link felt his heart leap out of his chest with an even amount of hope and despair as he felt, even from far away, the weight of the pen he had given him to respond. Each word good or bad, rejection or acceptance, it made Link's breath almost stop as he wrote longer and longer.

When The Happy Window Washer went to get the letter, Link's mind whirled in utter fear and eager anticipation. Both of them read it together, the copper haired man by the window and Link by the window reading silently along with the man, his whole body seemed to glow as the Happy Window Washer left him to reading the letter again and again. The only thing the man had said before he left was that he would return tomorrow to deliver another love letter. Even though Link had never mentioned love in his letter the man knew, he always knew.

Link had picked up the bird book and put it back in its place, shifting books to the side if necessary, now sitting patiently by the window with a book in hand he was reading. The blonde boy laid back in the chair as he waited for the Window Washer to return. The book he was reading was about a boy who wandered into a forest and lived there by choice, struggling to survive. It made Link eager to camp again in the woods so he could see the animals, and her... Link's only living relative...his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys! I am so sorry I was late two days! I am ashamed of myself and it won't happen again I swear it! I really hope you like the new chapter, because I worked hard on it! Thank you Triforce-Serpent for the amazing idea of the Happy Mask Salesman (which I promptly renamed Happy Window Washer to fit the bill) I am sorry if this confused anyone seeing as how I changed the name! If anyone has suggestions that would be great! :D I love all my readers for continuing with the story! Thank you soo much! I hope you liked this one as well! Till next time! I will update the next chapter by the end of this month hopefully!
> 
> Also the Song of Storm lyrics and such I made up on the fly, I take ownership of only that and the fanfiction story.
> 
> ~Aryes :)


	3. The Challenge Of Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still spill no secrets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hey guys! I had a really hard time with this one, but I did it! I got it done by the end of the month! Go enjoy your reading time! I hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> Warning: This a Yaoi BTW :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ series, characters, etc.. because if i did I would simplify Ganondorf's hair design! I swear to gosh i drew his hair and I bet he takes twice as long as any woman when he is in the bathroom putting up his hair!
> 
> ~Aryes :)

Chapter 3: The Challenge of Pursuit

"So, you mean to tell me this boy watches you through his window?" Ghirahim scoffed with a humorous chuckle as he slowly grilled a burger on the disgusting grill. It made him sick to be serving hot greasy food when he looked as utterly stunning as he did, really, he should be modeling for ads or be on TV, but no, he was stuck doing work in a street cart! The only perk Ghirahim had with the job was being able to get juicy gossip from the deliciously manly stranger who was a regular at the cart, and today the man had a cute little predicament indeed.

"He is not a boy, he is 17. That is almost a man by the standards of this society, but in my homeland the standard age for you to be called a man was 16." Ghirahim melted a little when he heard the rough voice of the stranger was like sand, smooth but rough when formed, but at the same time it was like chocolate, warm, hot, and smooth talking. Ghirahim laughed a little at the man's statemen, but then realized something. "You don't talk much about your homeland do you?" Ghirahim whispered in a serious, but soft voice. It was breathy as though if he said it any louder he would scare the stranger away, which wasn't really possible considering how comfy the stranger looked on the Diamond Deal's table.

As soon as the words left Ghirahim's mouth he regretted it though, because he could understand if he didn't want to speak about it. The red haired stranger was quiet for a while and did not speak again for another few minutes, but when he spoke, his voice was very confident in his words. "No, I don't, because I simply don't like to talk about it." Ghirahim watched as the man shuffled in his seat, taking a bite of his sandwich. Ghirahim wasn't at all a dumb man, so when the man gave subtle signals to drop the subject he did, if only to keep the sexy stranger coming back for more food tomorrow.

"So, stranger," Ghirahim started to ask cheerfully once more, and the stranger turned once again to face him, "You realize this man is still stalking you, right honey~!" The stranger ate another bite of his sandwich with ease, leaving only half of it left. The red haired man smiled, and Ghirahim felt his heart skip slightly as he heard the man's velvety voice. "It isn't stalking if I let him…" Ghirahim stopped cold at the sentence the man said, and more or less shouted, "Then I want to stalk you too! If he can then so can-" Ghirahim cringed as his beautiful voice was completely cut off with the loud booming voice of his employer, "GHIRAHIM! STOP SHOUTING AT THE CUSTOMER AND GET OVER HERE! THESE ORDERS AREN'T GOING TO DELIVER THEMSELVES!"

Ghirahim sighed in fatigue, he really hated his job, but he hated his boss, Mr. Demise, even more. The ugly man constantly plagued his beautifully fabulous lifestyle, and to top it off, the man was blackmailing him to keep him working at this damn food cart! 'Those photos….Goddesses be damned, I really hate it when I drink and do stupid things.' Ghirahim internally groaned as flashes of the embarrassing photos reminded him to answer his boss' orders. "I WILL IN A MINUTE! I AM HELPING A CUSTOMER RIGHT NOW!" technically a lie, but Ghirahim couldn't care less. He was most likely going to hell anyway, so why not go with a nice record.

"So, stranger~" Ghirahim cooed as the darker skinned male faced him from his bench seat, "I just wanted to let you know that there's another letter at your bench today~!" The red haired man's golden predatory eyes widened in surprise, apparently the other man didn't expect a letter so soon, but he felt slightly jealous of the boy who was able to make the sexy stranger so anxious. "Well my hunky sweet, do I get a kiss for telling you, hmmm~!" The pale man hummed expectantly, though he was pretty sure he'd get no such thing. "Well, perhaps I could do something for you," the stranger murmured from his seat, but Ghirahim's pointed pierced white ears heard it disbelievingly, there was just no way!

The older man stood from the white Diamond Deals table and walked toward the food cart, making Ghirahim swoon at every step the man took towards him. Ah hell, this is what the pale man had always dreamed about, the stranger doing dirty things to his mouth, and other places, but Ghirahim knew he wasn't that lucky. Ghirahim despite telling himself that felt all the blood in his body rush south. His heart beat resonated in his ears, while his hardness grew from beyond the stranger's view beneath the counter. The stranger stopped at the ordering window with a small smirk on his face making Ghirahim blush like a virgin, it was like high school crushes all over again. 'Oh goddess~', the pale man thought pleadingly.

" Lean down, " the man commanded, but Ghirahim was already where the man wanted him to be, "touch your forehead with one finger," Now this command puzzled Ghirahim, but he complied in hopes this would get him what he wanted, a kiss from the mysteriously sexy stranger. "Now I want you to bark like a dog," the stranger commanded, but Ghirahim automatically followed the order, confused and hesitant, but obeying. "Woof." As soon as he had said "Woof" he heard the stranger chuckle, making him look up at the stranger in confusion. Ghirahim wanted to be angry but he couldn't help but swoon at the red haired man's delicious laughter.

Ghirahim let out a surprised noise as his hair was tousled gently with a dark large hand, "Good boy, here's your reward." Ghirahim smiled inwardly as he heard the word "reward", but that inward smile dropped as he felt something hit his face then hit the counter below him. The pale man opened his eyes, which he never knew he had closed in the first place to see an unopened single condom package lying on the counter. Ghirahim's face went red as he blushed like mad from the swelling and mixed emotions he felt, embarrassment, anger, surprise, shock and confusion.

"Don't forget to be safe when your hitting on your customers, it could get you into really sticky situations," the underlying innuendo made Ghirahim's face flare like a blazing red light, he felt it from the tips of his pointed ears. He watched angrily and embarrassed as the man walked away from the shop with his deep rich laughter echoing hotly in Ghirahim's ears making him now more horny than angry. The pale man groaned slightly as he realized his problem poking out from his uniform. Ghirahim felt his hardness touch the cold steel shelf below the ordering window, making gasp and shudder at the cold touch. He slightly arched his back to move away from the cold steel shelf, only for his barely clothed butt to touch the cold steel of the grill. He was trapped between two steel objects, and with a raging hard-on, 'great' Ghirahim inwardly sighed in frustration.

"GHIRAHIM, THESE ORDERS NEED TO GET SHIPPED NOW." Demises booming voice momentarily ceased Ghirahim's moving, but the need to get off from this personal torment was back at full force making him whimper, the pale man was so hard that it hurt. The worst part of the problem was that it was obviously clearly hard through the white skintight suit, and another part of the problem was that he was in a full body suit with a zipper he could barely reach. The young man cursed Mr. Demise for his shitty uniform, and for making him do deliveries too. His hard on kept rubbing the freezing cold steel temptingly, but he needed to get rid of it quick.

So, with that in mind, Ghirahim had to think of images that would help him calm down his raving hard dick, that or completely turn it off. 'Let's see…..Grandma's licking pussy, girl's in a flower field, Christmas shopping, disgusting turkey,…ummm…' Ghirahim needed something to finally take his full mast down, something so nasty or boring. 'Two hairless cats mating a whale!' That was when Ghirahim started laughing his ass off, because even for him it was odd to think of 2 hairless cats getting it on with a beached whale. 'Where the hell did that come from?' the pale man thought as the laugther overwhelmed him. Ghirahim smacked the steel counter trying to get ahold of himself but the laughter just kept going, and it seemed like it would never stop.

Even, Mr. Demise, his boss came into the room with a puzzled look on his face as he watched the insane laughter fly from Ghirahim's mouth. He was stunned because the white haired devilish brat had never smiled in front of him before, much less laughed in front of him. If the older buff man was to tell the truth, he would say he was dazzled at the other man's antics, because the laughter sounded like an evil round of dark chorus angels, it was simply melodious his evil ears.

As the laughter finally ended Ghirahim stood up from his fetal position, hoping that his problem was gone, but he found no such luck as he looked down to see the straining bulge still prominent in the skin tight suit. He wanted to hide under a rock and never come out as he heard Demise speak quietly, "You can take a stop to the restroom before you leave to deliver." He practically feel the other man's gaze on him, and Ghirahim felt a whirl of shame as he walked by the man and pushed open the cart doors with his hands holding a dish towel like a waiter to hide his hard-on.

"Not that that will be helpful," Ghirahim muttered as he got outside, "I can't even unzip this damn skin tight suit at a-AH!" Ghirahim shrieked as he felt his arm being pulled back into the food cart harshly, almost enough to break his arm. As soon as he was dragged back into the food cart the doors shut closed, and the pale man was roughly pressed against it, the younger man's face rubbing against the cold metal almost painfully. He couldn't even speak as he heard a zipper being unzipped behind him, and instantly Ghirahim's mind jumped to one main thought, 'My boss is going to rape me.'

Suddenly and without warning, Ghirahim desparately wriggled away from the grip and tried to find the handles for the double doors to the cart with his free hands, because he knew he could never fight the man off.. The pale man felt himself panic a little as the unzipping sound stopped, most likely because the older man was done unzipping. Ghirahim closed his eyes hoping and praying to the goddesses that he had this all wrong, and that his crazy chaotic boss wasn't about to rape him.

"There, now go take care of your problem before you deliver, I don't want customers thinking that we are perverts, an give our restaurant a bad name because you can't keep your thoughts out of the gutter." Mr. Demise spoke gruffly behind him, probably the softest he had ever heard his boss' voice, and somehow that made Ghirahim feel a little guilty. The younger man tried to turn around and see his boss Mr. Demise, but as soon as he attempted to do so the doors in front of him flew open, and he was shoved out with a single command, "Hurry up and get done Brat!"

This command was followed by a slam of the doors behind Ghirahim, and the young employee was still scrambling to get on his feet to be able to relieve his problem. He couldn't believe that he had thought his boss would rape him, because obviously if he had wanted to do so he would have done so in the first place, after all he did black mail him into working at Diamond Deals anyway. The orange haired male could have just added "sex" to his list of demands earlier.

'He probably has a weird fetish or something.' The pale man thought, moreover because for all the time Ghirahim had been living with Mr. Demise, not once had the man brought home anyone. Heck, the man never even left the apartment once work was over with. 'I wonder if he's ever had sex? Or does he just jack off while I live with him and cope with it?' it was an interesting thought since the man never left the building and never invited anyone in. 'I don't have time for that right now considering my problem won't go away.'

Ghirahim cursed under his breath as he strutted to the public restrooms awkwardly, opening the men's side and hiding in a closed stall. He panted slightly as his member swelled up painfully in the now unzipped suit. Gingerly, Ghirahim stripped himself, pulling the tight fabric to and fro until he was free from its confinement. Most of his lower half, from his hips down to his toes, was still covered, but it was just enough to free his cock from the skin tight fabric. He sighed in relief as it sprung upwards in arousal and freedom.

Hesitantly, the pale hand touched the underside of his member with a silent gasp escaping his lips as his cold hands started to stroke his member. Ghirahim couldn't help, but shiver at the contrast in temperature. His lecherous mind started flashing images of the sexy stranger in his head, making him smile as he vividly imagined the man wrapped in chains and hot black leather. This was a very common fantasy Ghirahim had while sleeping, he couldn't help himself. The red haired stranger looked damn good in leather.

"Oh, yeah…" Ghirahim breathed out as his imagination became an animation in his head, he could see himself scratching the man teasingly, nipping him everywhere, and the man begging for him to touch him practically anywhere on his body. It was priceless to Ghirahim, seeing a man cry was one of the greatest turn ons for him, well, that and BDSM in general. Ghirahim was a sadistic so of a bitch, there was no lie in this statement at all. Ghirahim loved to make men crawl on their knees before him, begging, pleading, crying, needy, and such. Ghirahim was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he was full on stroking himself, leaning against the wall for support as his fantasy overwhelmed him.

But then something strange happened, his animation changed dramatically. The stranger was no longer able to be seen in his fantasy, and everywhere he turned there was white. The pale man began to panic fretfully, because he could feel it so sharply now, he was almost there. He could practicaly taste his climax coming, but he needed an extra push. Then he heard a gruff familiar voice behind him, whispering in his ear huskily, "Cum for me, brat!"

That was all Ghirahim needed to hear before he came hard, only gasping a single breath as a curse left his lips when he felt his climax crash overhead. The pale man was panting as he came back down from his sex high of stars with confusion written on his face. He knew that voice so well, in fact, it was one he heard every day. 'What the hell?' That voice had not been the red headed stranger, it had been his boss' voice. 'How on earth can that bastard's voice get me off like that?!'

Ghirahim felt his legs give a little as all the tension fell away from his shoulders, but somehow Ghirahim still stood in complete shock.'Am I attracted to Mr. Demise? NO! That man doesn't probably even know how to upkeep proper hygiene! OH GODDESS, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!' Ghirahim felt himself panic and hyperventilate as he remembered the gruff voice once more, 'Cum for me, brat!' Ghirahim's face exploded red as he practically wanted to slam his head against the bathroom stall wall! Never in his life had Ghirahim been attracted to someone he didn't like, but now his stupid hormones were playing jokes on him. There was no way he could be attracted to that…that brute!

"I guess I really need to have sex, that's it! The only reason I thought of him was because he is the person I am constantly with! That makes sense!" Ghirahim whispered assuredly to himself. He felt that panic that had risen in his chest slowly calm itself as he thought about it a little more and came up with a solution, he was definitely going out tonight into town to get laid! If he got some sex in his system then he wouldn't think about Mr. Demise at all! Coyly, Ghirahim grinned as he came out of the restroom looking cleaner then when he walked in, and the rest of hisshift, not once did his eyes look at his employer Mr. Demise.

Dear Mr. Wolf,

I swear I do not stalk you Mr. Wolf! My eyes just wander over in your direction when I am working, and I cannot control it. I always wonder how I would greet someone like you, how you would react when I greeted you, how you would look if you got another letter from me, and others things like that. I also wondered why you came alone, and now I have an answer. I am so glad that you indeed did write back, I thought you would dismiss this letter entirely and throw it in the trashcan.

I would like to ask you how your day went, and how you are feeling today Mr. Wolf. Did you have a good day? Dealing with stressful people can be difficult, so I understand the need to get away. The park is a great place to work off your hamburger! Haha! Maybe when I give the next letter I will drop off a Red Bull Would that help you? I actually thought you were at least 27 (no offense meant) I am indeed younger than you. I am 17 years old, I am sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.

Mr. Invisible, I think I will change my pen name if you don't mind. I think B. Eagle would work, because I resemble a little bit of a Bald Eagle, at least in behavior. Also I am a man, and I do write very formally considering I am so young and all. Writing is one of my hobbies so it is a bit proper sounding, I apologize for the bad habit I seemed to pick up with years of writing, too bad I can't speak the same way. I am not one for words I guess. Now I am hungry so I must eat, and my messenger will place it on your favorite bench, but sadly, not for free, well at least in my case. I hope you do write back Mr. Wolf, I enjoy our letters and I think it would be great to have more of them from you.

Sincerely,

-B. Eagle

A snort fell from the older man as he read the new alias of his mysterious…'hmm…What would this man be to me exactly? I really never thought about a label for him. Penpal? Friend? Something more perhaps?' Ganondorf felt the edges of his mouth rise upwards in a small grin. It was an interesting predicament that he found himself in, but he was truly enjoying every minute of it. The boy truly was breathtaking in his formal words, but he was only 17 years old. The fact that the young man was able to write in such a way at a young age was impressive, and what was even more impressive was the fact that the boy had humor despite being so polite. Most people who write formally, at least from his experience, never had good humor in their writing, but the boy managed to be polite while being positively humorous about any subject he spoke of.

He felt a little smile grace his face again as he imagined what type of boy he would be, but he quickly quit this little simulation as he realized something. He knew nothing physical about him at all, no features, no height nor weight, nothing. 'There's something else I can ask him about, his else could I ask him about? Oh, I could ask him what he meant by, "not one for words".' Maybe that meant he was shy or unable to speak at all. Not one for words could mean a lot of things, and the more he thought about it the more cross he became on the subject. The red haired male gripped the letter a little more a realized quickly enough he had crinkled it a bit too hard. That's why he tried to not over think things, he easily lost sight of his surroundings, it happened far too often for Ganondorf's liking.

Gently, the red haired male flipped over the paper and pulled out his black pen with ease from his black hoodie, all while praising the fact that it hadn't fallen out from his hoodie on the jog to the park. His pen started to write the first part with ease, because he imagined last night some questions he would ask B. Eagle, but now he had new ones as well. 'B. Eagle,' the red haired man laughed richly as his mind pictured a Beagle instead of a Bald Eagle. The boss of the Gerudo wondered if the boy was aware of his subtle humor, or the effect it had on him.

Dear B. Eagle,

Hello once again, I would like to first ask you something before I forget while writing this letter to you. I would like to know something about your appearance, or at least something more about you. How about we try to ask the other 3 questions about the other at the end of each letter? I feel it will be a more effective way of knowing more about the other. I will go first since I proposed this idea, but you are free to refuse answering any questions if you wish.

Did you know your new pen name is quite funny to me, mostly because it reminds of a Beagle (like the dog breed) instead of your intentional Bald Eagle? I mean no offence by this statement, but I wondered if you thought of that when you wrote it to me. I got quite a laugh out of it. I am also impressed by your talented writing skills at such a young age. I am also interested in how you pay your friend. Is there any way that I may pay him for sending our letters back and forth considering I also read and write them?

So, your eyes wonder in my direction? I am flattered by that, many would rather run screaming than look at me at all. You may watch me and look at me all you like. The fact that you are male or younger than I am does not bother me at all, because you seem very mature for your age even if it may be just through your writing. Plus, I would never throw away a perfectly good letter in a trash can, especially one with such exquisite handwriting that would just be a horrendous crime against all calligraphy.

Here are my 3 questions for you:

1)A physical feature you have?

2)Will there be a day I can meet you?

3)Are you interested in me in a romantic way?

By the way Mr. Invisible, if you do like me in a sexual way, you will need to make me fall for you. Do you think you are up to the challenge?

~Mr. Wolf

Frustrated, he stared at the paper, rereading it more than once with a judgmental stare. "I wonder if I will scare him off with such intimidating words", they almost seemed like the death threat letters he would send to his enemies in the black of night. There was another skill to put on his list of bad habits, whenever he tried to word something just right it always turned into something threatening, he would have to work on that. Especially if he was going to be writing to his new potential love interest all the time. Ganondorf felt a small welling in his chest as he placed the newly folded letter back into its confinement.

'Am I really fine with dating a man, and one I have never even met?' The red haired male wondered with a tinge of worry, what if things got out of hand? 'Technically, I didn't say yes, but at the same time I didn't say no, and not to mention he's younger than me.' Ganondorf propped his head up with one hand, stroking his beard with his thumb stuck in his thoughts until he heard another definite voice in his head. The dark skinned male had to agree with it as it said truthfully, 'You want this man, you want to meet him, you want to know more about him, and what's more, you, the Dark King of the Gerudo tribe want to give the boy the chance to become something more to you. You think he is interesting and you crave to know more, give him a chance.' The Dark King thought about the boy becoming his lover, and you know what, it wasn't unappealing to him at all.

Link, a boy of only 17, watched as Mr. Wolf opened his letter quickly as though it were a present on Christmas, and began to read it eagerly. Even though the blonde haired boy couldn't see the man's exact expression because of his hoodie, he could tell when the man laughed. It was noticeable to him from a distance as the man shook a little, and Link couldn't help but wonder something. What did the man's laugh sound like? Was it a deep laughter or was it more of a hyena laughter? Did he laugh and smile often?

What did the man sound like normally? Link craved to one day hear the man say his name, and hopefully to his face instead of through a little letter. He watched as the man glanced upward just enough for the blonde haired boy to catch a glimpse of the man's face. His dark complexion matched beautifully with his intricate red hair in the afternoon sun, but sadly that was all Link could see of the man from this distance, but what he saw made him swoon.

Without a sound, the teenager turned in his swivel chair back to his computer that was filled with words, tables, charts and big figures, all of which involved the financial reporting of the Goron tribe. It had been a request of one of his clan mates to type it up for the tribe meeting tomorrow, because they would be discussing all issues within the tribes of Gorons. That usually meant that Link had to go as well, but he was not needed if he could type up these reports fast enough, so with speed of a cheetah Link raced to the end of them with relative ease.

It was a mind boggling fact that he was the only one who knew how to do this stuff in the whole tribe. He truly wondered how they had lived without him for so long. Link leaned back against the chair with a sigh and stretched back for a moment, relaxing his muscles instantly. The blonde teen swiveled back towards the window in hopes of seeing his red haired stranger still in the park.

"Boy, he has already left the park. It is 4 o'clock " Link yelped, surprised by the man's voice coming from utter nowhere, and the surprise was enough to make Link jump back too far in the unsteady black swivel chair. The sound of the chair crashing to the hard wood floor was lost to Link as he felt the wind rush out of him in an instant. He realized that he had also hit the wooden floor with a loud 'thunk' straight on his back.

For a moment he heard nothing except the laughter of the Happy Window Washer at the window, and then he grunted a little as a headache overwhelmed the momentary pain. "Dear boy, did you honestly believe he would stay for 3 hours?" The window washer said with an inquisitive yet mocking look. Blankly Link frowned a little at the comment, mostly because he thought it was still early in the afternoon.

"Child, you are quite the handful aren't you?" The copper haired man asked with the mocking ever present grin still perfectly centered on his face, and Link had to silently agree as he stood up from the dirty floor, brushing off bits of dust from his pants. He had thought by now that he had knew all the Happy Window Washer's tricks, but the man still managed to surprise him every day whether it be with words or actions. Link went over to the window after he picked up the chair from the floor, sighing as he felt the chill of fall coming onto his skin. It reminded him of something that he didn't want to remember.

"In fall time," Link said softly with a pause as he looked at the man, "will you still see me?" The man stared at Link for a moment longer then smiled sadly," No child, I cannot stay for more than a week, because once the chill sets in for fall. You already knew the answer child, yet you still ask every year." It was the same every year, the Window Washer would disappear from his life for 4 months and then return, acting as if he had never left, but each time he disappeared the blonde boy realized something, he would be alone once more.

It was true that he had Darunia and the other tribe members, but there is a time during the week of Christmas where Darunia and the others would leave in a Goron only trip. During that time, Link would be alone on Christmas. It was not Darunia's intention to leave Link on the week of Christmas, but during that time period it was like they were birds, they were each born with an internal GPS that took them away from where they were for a whole month. Link never knew where they had or even if they went to the same place every time, but he never asked them.

Soon the Hylian boy would have to go through that lonliness once more, and what was worse was that when he looked down at the park he would see families and couples skating together on the ice. It made him feel things he did not want to feel, jealousy, envy, and sadness. Link looked down on the park before him with a searching look on his face as he thought long and hard on one subject. Then, he thought of another problem that was more pressing then the last.

How on earth would he communicate with the man once fall set in with no messenger because what if he was seen by Mr. Wolf before he was ready! He felt his mind blur with all that could go wrong with that scenario. Then, suddenly behind him his phone started to ring loudly with a peppy tune he had learned to play from his sister, bringing Link back to the present automatically. He rushed over the table and smiled as he saw Darunia's name on the phone. Quickly, Link clicked the phone button and answered with a simple, "Hello", as he said it, he heard loud noises in the background, which was not uncommon at all for Gorons since every meeting for them turned into a party. So, most likely, Darunia was having the time of his life with all the other clans, "Hey Link, are you being good over there? I hear that you are doing the financial reports for the meeting between the tribes."

"Yeah," Link replied tersely, a smile permanently on his face, and the blonde haired boy couldn't help but feel pride when Darunia spoke again, "That's amazing! See I told you my brother is truly amazing! Ha! He is so cool that he made financial reports for the meeting next week and is already done with them! Unlike you guys, MY LITTLE BROTHER IS A GENIUS!" Link chuckled slightly as he heard Darunia yell at most likely other Gorons, boasting about him, and he probably was more than a little drunk. "When will you be home?" the blonde boy asked monotonely through the phone, he really did not want to get his hopes up if it turned out to be longer than he thought. "Fairly soon actually, guess what brother?" he seemed excited as he spoke. "hmm?" Link replied.

"The Dark King skipped going to the meeting this year! That means we get to come home 4 days earlier than usual! " , Darunia was not being mean when he said that the Dark King skipped the meeting, because Darunia actually hated to spend time away from home and his people, so it was never personally against the man. From what Link had heard the Dark King was a brutal negotiator who could goad anyone to get what he wanted, he was very skilled in his profession and very wise.

He was called the Dark King though from his wardrobe and pinpoint way of knowing when something would fail. The mystical King, who may even have psychic powers as some may argue, was especially good when it came to the field of decision making. In Link's opinion, the man was indeed a ruler, and indeed a leader, and Darunia had told him the man was honest and strong of heart, so he liked him.

"Okay." Link replied, and the call ended with Darunia saying how much he loved his little brother all over again, and how much he wanted to hug his little brother. Link clicked the red button, and suddenly had an idea! Phones! Everyone had them, so certainly Mr. Wolf had one too! That was the way they could communicate! A smile of triumph crossed his face as he turned back to the window washer who had a confused look on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that child? Did Darunia say he would come back earlier?" he asked with a smile of his own as the prideful teenager held his phone upward, and with his other hand he grabbed the letter the Window Washer had placed on the window sill. Slowly, the copper haired man smiled slyly and replied with, "Oh, that's why you're smiling." Because in an instant the man understood what the boy was going for. He saw the young teenager opened the letter and began to read it with an eager look on his face. He watched as the boy's face began to light up like a Christmas tree light, and with each passing moment and strange assortment of expressions, the older man became curious, especially when the boy's face blushed beet red.

"Child! Would you bring the letter over here please? Your constant change in expressions is making me crazy! What does it say?!" without a word the boy walked the letter over to the Window Washer and instantly the man's eyes scanned over the letter, a little chuckle escaped him as he finished the letter with a smile. "Oh my child, I think he really likes you, and he's a feisty one too~!" Link felt himself blush even harder as the man spoke. He quickly grabbed the new piece of paper and wrote furiously on it, it would be his final letter, if the man accepted it.

Dear Mr. Wolf,

Since you asked the questions I will answer them with the most sincerity I have.

1)I am a Hylian boy and I have blonde hair.

2)How about on my 18th birthday next week on that Monday at the same place the letters arrive at? Is that a good place and time for you?

3)Yes, yes I do have feelings for you in that way.

Thank you for the compliment on my calligraphy, I pride myself in it somewhat so I am glad you appreciate it. The payment that is paid to my friend is my own creation of cookies, so do not fret over the price, but sadly he will be gone for 3 months so Mr. Wolf I would like to request a different route of communication, do you have a cell phone? If you do please put my number in its phone book (1-317-455-9085) under my real name, Link. I would love to also acquire your number as well, that way I know it is you texting or calling my cellular device.

Here are my 3 questions to you:

1)Why do you wear your black hoodie to the park every day?

2)Do you like sweets?

3)Do you love puzzles and games? If so, what kind of games?

By the way, Mr. Wolf, I promise to make you fall for me no matter what! Even if I am not very pretty or rich, I will try my best, and I hope I meet you soon. I also have another hope that I dare to dream, that one day I may hold your strong hand in my own smaller one and walk through the very park we met at, and then we would spend Christmas together. Wouldn't that be great? I feel like it is still a dream to see you laugh and smile reading something I wrote to you. So I will chase after you Mr. Wolf, because you are my prey!

Sincerely,

~Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it was hard to write that one!
> 
> Also, my apologies to those I have offended with the 'rape' situation, it was not my intention to make fun of it at all, please accept my apologies, because I do not plan to make anymore of them. I would want everyone to enjoy my story, I hope i did not offend too many people by this, if I did I am sorry.
> 
> ~Aryes


	4. Demise and His Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No secrets!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hey guys! I got another chapter finally up, I got stuck along the way, but I'll make it and it may take like a week longer than a month to put up these chapter's because they are so long, I hope you guys like this one.
> 
> WARNING (READ THIS!) : There is an OC in here but he will not be used for romantic materials! You may never see him again in this, but in this chapter I felt he was needed. Usually I hate OCs in my stories and avoid them at all costs but I felt this one was needed. Also this is Yaoi! (BOY X BOY, MALE X MALE, SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the scenarion and the OC(s). Thank you.

Chapter 4: The Connection of Curiosity

"Brother, what does love mean?" Link asked Darunia with a inquisitive voice. The little blonde Hylian boy was sitting on Darunia's lap as they did every night before bedtime, usually Darunia told his young brother a story of adventure, but tonight he had told a story that was different. In the story Darunia had said a word that Link did not know, love.

The Goron boss had just finished a wonderful story of a young confident boy who defeated a villain and fell in love with the princess. A great story in the beginning, but at the end Link was lost. Darunia laughed as he watched his little brother climb upwards to him as he waited for an answer, "Well little brother! Love is a feeling, most can't even explain it but people say love is the greatest feeling in the world!"

Link looked at the older Goron with wide eyes in disbelief and Darunia had to admit that the 5 year old boy truly had the face down to a T, "Really!? Is it better than fighting or-or hunting!?"

Darunia laughed heartily at Link's skepticism and strange eagerness for learning new words. Darunia then asked mockingly, "So you think hunting and fighting is better than being with your Big brother?"

Link gasped as though that were the worst thing he had ever heard, quickly shaking his head hastily, and suddenly hugging Darunia tightly, "No! Big brother is better than hunting and fighting together! Big brother is the best!" A smile graced the older goron as he felt Link tighten his grip even further, his cute little brother was so innocent that it was comical.

"That is what love is Link, a feeling of needing someone or wanting someone near you, and wanting to protect them." Link looked up at the Goron boss with curious eyes as the older man tousled his blonde hair playfully.

"I love you Link."

That was the first and last time Link had ever heard his name from his older brother, and he would never forget it.

Never.

_Dear Mr. Wolf,

Since you asked the questions I will answer them with the most sincerity I have.

I am a Hylian boy and I have blonde hair.

How about on my 18th birthday next week on that Monday at the same place the letters arrive at? Is that a good place and time for you?

Yes, yes I do have feelings for you in that way.

Thank you for the compliment on my calligraphy, I pride myself in it somewhat so I am glad you appreciate it. The payment that is paid to my friend is my own creation of cookies, so do not fret over the price, but sadly he will be gone for 3 months so Mr. Wolf I would like to request a different route of communication, do you have a cell phone? If you do please put my number in its phone book (1-317-455-9085) under my real name, Link. I would love to also acquire your number as well, that way I know it is you texting or calling my cellular device.

Here are my 3 questions to you:

Why do you wear your black hoodie to the park every day?

Do you like sweets?

Do you love puzzles and games? If so, what kind of games?

By the way, Mr. Wolf, I promise to make you fall for me no matter what! Even if I am not very pretty or rich, I will try my best, and I hope I meet you soon. I also have another hope that I dare to dream, that one day I may hold your strong hand in my own smaller one and walk through the very park we met at, and then we would spend Christmas together. Wouldn't that be great? I feel like it is still a dream to see you laugh and smile reading something I wrote to you. So I will chase after you Mr. Wolf, because you are my prey!

Sincerely,

~Link

Intently, Ganondorf held the letter up and began to chuckle at the others childish blunder. Despite the teenage boy being an excellent writer, he had forgotten a key point in his letter. The teenager had told him the where, the who, the how, and the why, but he had forgotten the most important detail, the why! After Ganondorf stopped internally chucking at the boy's mistake, he trailed his eyes down through the rest of the letter more critically as a small smile slipped onto his rugged face, making him appear more like his real age. With every word the older man he felt his heart warm at the others words. It seemed that the young adolescent had decided to accept his challenge, but Ganondorf wondered if the teenager could really make him fall in love. It would most certainly be a hard challenge considering that he, the boss of the Gerudo, had been pursued by many beautiful people, but never had a single one captured his heart or his interest at all.

Lazily, the red headed business man brushed the solemn thought aside and continued to read the letter, smiling warmly at the others sentiments that seemed to rise off the paper into his mind. The teenager certainly had a way with his words that made Ganondorf yearn to make them reality. It was as if the boy's earnest thoughts and wants were portrayed with his words, and his emotions.

"I also have another hope that I dare to dream, that one day I may hold your strong hand in my own smaller one and walk through the very park we met at, and then we would spend Christmas together. Wouldn't that be great? I feel like it is still a dream to see you laugh and smile reading something I wrote to you."

This passage of the letter somehow made him picture it a little, even if he didn't know very much about the other from just from their short descriptions of the other. From the letters they have sent so far Ganondorf could imagine the basics though, the boy being probably smaller than him in stature and width wise. Probably feminine looking based on him being from Hylian decent and having blonde hair, so he was probably very shy, but intelligent looking as well. That was all he could visualize about him, and so far Ganondorf found each trait very charming somehow in their own way.

Hylians rarely wanted anything to do with Gerudos, but this Hylian boy seemed to be different in many ways and this difference was definitely an improvement to how the Gerudo viewed Hylians all together as a race. This boy was indeed changing him, perhaps even for the better. Ganondorf felt a pull at his chest and felt a flutter in his stomach as he thought about the other, like where he might be, or what he was doing. Then he remembered the boy's words, "My eyes are just drawn to you as I sit working." A strange flutter again happened in his stomach as he looked upwards at the sky.

Ganondorf began looking around at the buildings in the area, and narrowed down how many could actually see his face from where he sat at the bench now, there were only two possibilities and both were large buildings. So he smiled gently at them, hoping his mysterious writer would see his face and know he was enjoying his letter. He knew that he was not supposed to try to seduce the other, but he couldn't help but admire the courage that his little penpal had, to be able to send letters to a big Gerudo male like himself. It made him want to be a little more proactive towards meeting and pulling in the other. That was one trait that the Gerudo himself prided on, having courage, and Ganondorf knew that it was a trait that rarely was achieved by many so maybe he felt the Hylian deserved a little reward for his trials.

The red headed man read further down in the letter till he got to the end then paused at the signature, it was signed 'Link'. It was sudden, Ganondorf felt his shoulders slump as he felt his instincts kick in, and they were telling him that the name was familiar to him somehow. At times like this he needed to take his mind off of it so his mind didn't panic and jump too wearly to conclusions. Ganondorf took the last bite out of his sandwich, hastily finishing it throwing away the wrapper and the empty cup out into the garbage can beside him which was also blue.

Tiredly, the Gerudo boss tried to search his brain for it, but somehow he could not find anything at all. 'How strange.' the red head thought to himself, 'Where on earth could I have heard his name from?' That was the main question going through his mind, could it have been from one of his enemies? His allies? Or just from a TV show or magazine or something completely harmless in general? This panicky thought was quickly analyzed and confirmed as a real possibility.

Regardless, Ganondorf felt confident in his gut that he hadn't heard the name from an enemy, the boy was just too sincere to be tricking him plus he would've most likely remembered it if it came from a nemesis. It was probably just another word that got caught in his ears that's all. The Gerudo careful looked at the questions again so he could write about them. 1- Why do you wear a black hoodie? 2 – Do you like sweets? 3 – Do you like puzzles and games? If so what type?

Each question was a reasonable one, and Ganondorf thought up a few of his own for the boy as he held the letter gingerly in his hands, starting to fold it into a smaller piece of paper and put it in his left pocket. Then, he reached in his other hoodie pocket and grabbed out a folded blank piece of paper. The red haired man gripped the paper tightly but realized that the wind was too windy to write on his lap today. Ganondorf stood up and walked over to the Diamond Deals food truck and sat down at a table that was set up there. He took out a pen from the envelope his curious penpal always sent him and began to write, holding down the paper as it fluttered trying to escape.

Dear Link,

You are indeed an interesting man, and now I have a name to put to the formal letters. I have to tell you something though, you seem to have not put the time for our meeting next Monday. Will it be the same time that I come every day? Unfortunately, I do not come to the park on weekends because of work, so I will not be able to pick up your note in time to get that day into my schedule on time, so here is my number so that you may contact me the time, 1-317-600-4352. Also I must say that I am completely excited to see how you intend to seduce me, I cannot wait.

I wear it for simplicity, and to hide my appearance. You see, getting out of the office, I actually tell them that I am napping during the time when I come to the park so I wear it so if anyone I know from work comes here they won't know it's me, and...it's pretty comfortable.

I do enjoy sweets, but don't tell my coworkers. I like to maintain my tough appearance in front of them so I rarely eat sweets in front of them.

I like all kinds of puzzles and games, and usually I win them. My favorite type of game would be mind games, because I enjoy testing my knowledge on things, that's why I always win.

As much as I enjoy answering your inquisitive questions, I would like to ask more of my own about you. You interest me very much, and I would like to know more about the man who wants me to fall in love with him. I will ask you 4 questions of you this time.

1) What is your favorite season?

2) What do you find so attractive about me?

3) Which building are you in?

4) Would you like anything for your birthday?

Sincerely,

~Mr. Wolf

Quickly, Ganondorf folded the letter up and put it in the envelope along with the pen, and he walked back over to his bench, knowing full well it was a cheap move to not sign his own name when the other already did, but he was infamous around these parts. Maybe he didn't want to scare away his new pursuer? Perhaps he really wanted this man to make him fall in love, Ganondorf sincerely wanted those words to come true, but he did not want to hope for something to happen when it never could so he wanted to see how this would work out in the end before it even began. That's how it always was, but somehow this time Ganondorf felt different about this.

This relationship was making him want to be different than the others. He didn't want to just walk away when things got serious or run away at possibilities of hurt, somehow this boy made him want to live in the moment and enjoy what they have, which really wasn't that much right now, but it was becoming something quickly and Ganondorf was curious about the other very much so. This was the first time Ganondorf had ever pursued something blindly, and he hoped it wouldn't lead him off the edge of a cliff.

Ganondorf walked briskly to the blue bench but paused as he saw a strange man sitting on the blue bench and staring at him intently. It unnerved the red head slightly that orange haired male on the bench was watching him like a stalker did, but he put on a gruff face as he walked to the bench. "Do you need something?" Ganondorf gritted out slightly as he stood a few feet away from the other, but his tone was not hostile in the slightest rather more curious. The other man looked at him and smiled widely and almost creepily as he spoke casually, "So you're the man that my friend has a crush on huh~?" Ganondorf froze a little he processed his words the orange haired male had said, 'friend?'

"I am here to deliver that letter to him, because usually you are gone about this time and the wind is picking up so I decided to give it to him a little earlier~" The man commented offhandedly but the Gerudo's heart dropped as the other man spoke about time. 'Oh goddesses be damned, what time is it!?' Quickly, Ganondorf glanced at his watch and his golden sandy coloured eyes widened almost comically as he saw it. He only had 12 minutes to get to back in time for the twins to get him from his nap! He needed to start running back to the office fast or they would figure out everything. "Here then, thank you for delivering our letters. I am sorry also for our short meeting, but I am very late so I must be on my way right now."

The copper haired man simply nodded in understanding as he was handed the white letter that fluttered in the wind, threatening to blow away, and then Ganondorf started his tiring run back to the office in a hurry. The Happy Window Washer simply held the letter in his hand and looked back up to see the large figure of his friend's crush slowly fading and the Happy Window Washer couldn't help but mutter, "Young love,...how naïve they are to this world's cruelty, seeing nothing but the other and getting drunk off of each others affections...Oh how I wish I could be young once more like that. Ignorance like that must be bliss." Then, the copper haired man disappeared, on his way to his impatient friend who lived upon his tower-like building, like a modern day princess.

After the Gerudo's exhausting run back to the office and wonderful climb through the fire escape, he pulled off the comfy clothes and stuffed them back in the shopping bag with zeal, clearly not caring if he made noise in the process. Then, with the quickness of a lion he redressed himself as a business man and practically jumped onto the couch, sighing and kicking off his shoes with ease. The messy looking red head sat on the black leather couch and held up his phone to check for any missed messages or calls, but there were none which was indeed a good thing. He put the phone back onto his expensive table and wondered briefly whether or not Link would text him the time for their meeting today. Ganondorf moved a little on the couch and thought about the the strange man in the purple jumpsuit he had met earlier, was he that friend that Link had talked about? He probably was considering the man the teenager spoke of was the messenger of their letters. He layed on the couch calming his breathing to a more normal pace just as he heard the knock of a door.

Calmly, Ganondorf groaned as if he had been asleep and inquired with a raspy voice, "yes?" "Sir, you have requested that I wake you up for your meeting today." the voice belonged to one of his two body guards but at the moment he could not place whether it was Solari or Lunadi, but he simply asked another question, "I see, what's still on my schedule for today?" With a swift movement he stood up from the leather couch which squeaked from the small movement and he readjusted his grey tie with expertise, he had done this motion so many times that it was habit. "You have two meetings left, one now at one of our warehouses with Wren Gallavant to discuss the price of shipping our products, and the other meeting is at the "Black Forest" bar with the owner Roller D. Kriller to discuss their alcohol shipment price." Ganondorf frowned, making his face more hardened as he walked to the double doors hoping the day would go fast so that he could relax at home and finally get some free time.

Demise watched his wrist watch tediously as the minute hand slowly ticked by next to the second hand and the hour hand. His mind kept rewinding back to the moment only a few days earlier, when his only employee got a hard on in the middle of work. A situation that had made him panic a little, but luckily he had controlled his reaction pretty well with anger. The worst thing was that he was fixated on why the other had gotten a boner at work, and his mind was lewdly supplying answers full of false hope. The hope was that the white haired man was thinking of him when he got it, but Mr. Demise knew the truth crystal clear.

The kid hated him from the core of his little gay heart and that was the end of his hoping. The white haired man rarely spoke to him unless he was complaining, or mocking the orange haired male's sense of fashion and hygiene in one blow. It was annoying and depressing all the same to be hated by the one he held dearly in his heart, and the worse part was the fact that he had fallen for his pale coworker. Truth be told, Demise had not even thought about his employee like that until he saw the boy come back home hopelessly drunk and crying one day a few months ago.

When he had seen the full on tears fall down the boy's pale hurt face, he couldn't resist the urge to hug the poor boy who had cried about his boyfriend leaving him in his arms all night. None of that had mattered though as he had held the boy tightly in his arms, that was when the first dirty thought had came to him, 'He fits perfectly in my arms.' That was how all of it started, this twisted mind game called love, and as the days went by it became worse like a disease in his head that controlled his thoughts. A week ago Demise had woken up to sticky sheets because of a wet dream of the minx and him together. With every day that passes his dirty mind brought more lewd images to the point where it wants to ignite this invisible relationship to a flame.

Last night, Demise had made a plan to go out tonight to see if he could relieve some of his sexual tension, if only so he could wake up with dry sheets. So here he was at a gay bar, sitting at the bar with a shot glass in hand. He was dressed out of his comfort zone, wearing a green tank top (which was very strange considering he rarely wore a shirt at all), warm brown fuzzy jacket, black tight jeans, and brown work shoes. He held the glass tenderly as he swirled the contents of it in sheer boredom, while his other hand tapping the counter in a habitual rhythm. The orange haired male had been there for about 1 hour, but he had not been approached at all by anyone. This was not surprising at all, but he could no help the sigh rolling off of him, along with his hopes to relieve his stress.

"Hey Demie Bear~ Are you having a hard time?" asked Momma, the wonderful bar tender whom everyone usually calls Momma, but Demise had known Momma more intimately than that. Momma was a thin brunette who was rather small like a woman, his green eyes a shade brighter than a normal green so they sparkled like grass with dew water in the morning. He leaned on the black sleek counter in an white apron and black T-shirt and looked to be in his 30's. "Yeah you could say that,"

Demise sighed but he looked up and continued in a nicer tone, "..I haven't been here in a while Momma, it's nice to see you." He smiled at the brunette, the reason he could talk like this with Momma was because they had dated a long while back before he had become a bartender. Momma had been a wonderful lover, but they had both wanted different things and often they didn't stay in each others company other than to fuck, so they separated a few years back.

"So Demie, why are you here? Are you sulking again about that cutie you are living with but NOT fucking?" Demise laughed heartily at Momma's stress on the word NOT. Momma had always hated people living together when one liked the other, but the other oblivious to it or straight. Momma always asked why torture yourself that way, and now I truly understand what he meant, Momma was truly too compassionate for us at the bar. Always thinking about us so kindly even if we had run in with troubles and such.

Momma stared at Demise from the counter snapping the older man back from his reverie. "Plus, does he even know how you treat your lovers differently from anyone else, I mean look at me, you used to snap at me all the time before we had become lovers. Try and at least persuade him to sleep with you, even if it is only once he'll see a big change in behavior from you." Momma said already knowing the answer, he had not told the other man a thing about how he acts differently. "I can't tell him Momma." Demise said darkly.

"He already hates me...You can't cure that kind of spiteful hatred." Momma nodded carefully at Demise's words, but then spoke vehemently."But! You can get a lover at least and stop torturing yourself so much, even a sex friend would do. Hell, I would even do it for you considering how pent up you are. There is no telling when you will blow a fuse Demie, and permanently scar us all with your rush of anger, and drinking is not helping you!" Demise sighed deeply, knowing that Momma as always was right when it came to emotions, considering how many emotional people he dealt with in a bar. He did have a tendency to get very angry when his temper and his sexual frustration were at a point, especially when mixed with alcohol, it could be explosive. Momma moved away from Demise to get another drink for other customers.

"Hello sweetie, what an I get for ya?" Momma's chipper voice asked loudly over the roar of the crowd, but the one who responded to it was very familiar sounding to Demise. "I'll have a scotch on the rocks." the response was instant and no hesitation in it with a deep conviction, "Give this guy a rusty nail on me." Demise looked over to see his most frequent customer pointing straight at him with a dead look on his face. Demise looked the man over, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating from the alcohol in his veins. The red haired man looked as professional as ever with a black suit that fit rather well, and seemed to accentuate his dark skin, probably picked out for that very reason.

"What are you doing here?" There was a pause of silence between them that was interrupted by the sound of two drinks being placed in front of them after Demise asked. The orange and black haired male's cup was wider while the other was more straight with a business like feel to it. "Even your drink choice is business like..." The bulkier man muttered as he caught the other man with a small smirk which only appeared when the man thought of something amusing to him.

"I do tend to like it for other reasons you know?" Demise felt a small laugh leave him and he felt two pairs of eyes on him, one from Mr. Dragmire and the other from Momma who was serving a drink to a customer. "You are a true enigma, even after all these years, you are still very unpredictable." A clink of a glass came as the other man took a sip from his scotch, his golden eyes gazing at it fondly as he spoke, "I should hope so, I'd rather my enemies remain in the dark about many things I do." The bar livened up a little behind them as they heard a small group laugh heartily and Demise felt a small pang in his chest from the sounds. The laugh had been so rich and so much like another person he used to know, a woman who had been his life many many years ago.

Abruptly, Demise took a big swig of his rusty nail with a grimace and slid the glass over to Momma on the otherside of the counter, he watched Ganondorf motion for another round out of the corner of his eye and Demise clutched his head and groaned rather whiningly, "Why the hell did you get me a rusty nail?" There was no anger, but rather curiosity as he changed his question, "Or rather, how the hell did you know I needed a rusty nail right now?"

Ganondorf just glanced at him with a mocking look as though he were an absolute idiot then returned his gaze back to the light brown clear liquid that was left in the small cup. In one whole drink, quickly the red head finished off the last of it just as Momma left another two drinks for them. "I know for a fact that you like to drink hard when you are brooding over something. I should remember at least that much from having you as a roommate from college." A small leer to the side made Demise cringe as he remembered what he could from his college day.

"Yeah, I guess this was my favorite drink right before a test wasn't it and when I got dumped?" said Demise with a matter-of-fact voice, and a small nod of the head from his red haired friend confirmed it as so. "So," Ganondorf started bluntly, "what is this problem you're brooding over? It's another attraction again isn't it?" Demise cringed at the other man's choice of words, looking up at Momma who had heard the question clearly. Momma's eyes clearly said even from a distance, "I am not getting involved with this." With a sigh, Demise drank from the new glass cringing at the taste, he was sure to have a nasty hang over tomorrow with this drink, but then again there was nothing to wake up for, and surely nobody to wake up with.

"You are too cruel with your words." Demise relied plainly, but instantly Ganondorf attacked, taking the off statement as a confirmation, "How long?" The bigger male cringed a little again, where on earth does this man get his intuition, a woman? Demise scratched the back of his neck and spoke bluntly, because obviously there was no point in hiding it, "Live with him, but never slept or dated him." Ganondorf's hand flew to his mouth, trying desperately to hide his laughter at the other man's pitiful downfall, but the Gerudo was a business man so he could deal with this. With a quieting thought, Ganondorf released his hand to show a blank face as he asked, "Really?" Demise felt a bit of embarrassment as he nodded, knowing full well that Ganondorf knew exactly who "he" was. "Well that's very pitiful my friend..." the red head started.

"Yeah" Demise admitted, but then Ganondorf continued on, "-considering you were man whore in college, I believe this is something called Karma."

Demise slammed the table loudly, but no one paid attention to them because loud tables were the norm in the bustling gay bar. "You are just jealous that people approached me instead of you, and if I am not mistaken you were worse than that, you threw away people half the time before you even slept with them!" Ganondorf quickly responded to the others outburst promptly, " I was never attracted to them though, they were simply people I used to sharpen my skills as a man, and let me remind you that they all were aware of that fact and my reputation the moment they tried anything with me."

Demise gritted his teeth at the man's statement then calmed himself as he remembered the kind of man he was speaking to, after all he was speaking to a man who had never been attracted to anyone at all. A man who's whole life had been dedicated to being the boss of the Gerudo, it was almost sad to Demise that one of his only friends had never experienced any type of real love. The Gerudo wasn't that bad looking at all, moreover he looked exotic and foreign, except for his manner and behavior. "Jeez, you'll never fall in love if you keep up that attitude."

Ganondorf, the Dark King of the Gerudo, smiled beside Demise and chuckled rather light-heartedly at the others verbal attack, as there was a joke the other man was missing. "What?" the orange and black haired male asked aggressively, and this question made Ganondorf laugh harder, because this was truly funny, the situation and all who were a part of it. This in turn made Demise very pissed off, he hated being out of the loop of a joke, "WHAT? You fucking asshole what's so damn funny?!"

A twinge of anger flicked through the black suited man's yellow eyes, but it quickly morphed into a mellow look, a habit he had of showing anger politely, he did not particularly like being called such a vulgar term, but since it came from anger the other brushed it off as he spoke, "I am actually being courted as we speak." the other man turned towards Ganondorf and leaned on the counter with his arm with a confused look on his face. "What? Now?" Demise asked as he looked around the room, and Ganondorf held back the urge to laugh at the man's very immediate mind set. "No, I am actually being courted in such a strange way that it would only suit me wouldn't it?"

Demise only raised an eyebrow as the other continued, which was unusual for the red head to do,"I am have the number of the man who is courting me, but it seems we will be talking to each other the same way we have, through letters, I have debated whether to text him for two days now, but I can't be at the park to read his letters-" Ganondorf stopped as he found himself rambling over such a subject with someone whom he was supposed to be somewhat comforting, and to top it off it was on a subject that the other was brooding about. "So what are you going to do?" asked Demise with a curious and hopeful tone of voice.

"Usually people who are depressed over love don't want to hear about it.", the red haired male commented, but the other male cut him off, "You are avoiding the subject." Ganondorf silently cursed the other man, but realized that yes he had strayed from the subject quite like a child. "...Well, I don't know..." Ganondorf admitted in a dark breath, hating himself for having such a vulnerable moment in front of another person. "...Holy Shit! You really like this guy! Do you think you might love him?" asked Demise, but was cut off as the other shouted loudly at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IDIOT! I'VE NEVER MET THIS KID!" Ganondorf bellowed but instantly stopped himself as he realized all eyes in the bar were on him. Quickly, he turned toward the bar counter and regained his cool composure despite wanting to hit the other man's pleased face which consisted of a content twinkle in his orange eyes. Somehow, even with his business composure, the smile still angered him enough to punch him in the face straight on.

"So it's a kid? How young are we talking here?" asked Demise a little hesitantly, it would really wound him if Ganondorf went and fell in love with a brat for his first love. The black suited man sighed frustratedly but answered his friend with a quiet voice, "18 next week." He watched as the other man's eyes widened and a single eyebrow raised in surprise at the answer. "Do you have any of the letters with-"

"There is no way in hell you are reading them." Ganondorf cut him off automatically, as if it was programmed in, and watched as the other man down another drink with enthusiasm as he started to laugh, "Momma can you send me and my friend a margarita for my friend over here? This time put these two on my tab!" Ganondorf sighed again and hid his face in one hand, pinching the bridge of his nose, it truly felt as though he was having a business meeting with a Goron.

Momma turned around, his apron fluttering with the force of the turn, a smile evident on his bright face as he spoke gingerly, "Coming right up Demie~ Feeling better?" He made the drinks with such skillful hands that both had to watch to see if they could track the hand movements, neither could follow the fast work of the man's experienced hands. Momma walked over and set two wide top glasses down that were filled with a green frothy smoothie like substance drowned with alcohol and called a margarita, "What are you so happy about now?" Ganondorf glared at Demise, daring him to over step his boundary with his words, but the other ignored him and said, "Well, this guy is finally being courted by someone! The odd fashioned way, with letters to boot!"

"Oh really, what's the boy like, I am assuming we are talking about a male here right?" Momma asked with genuine interest in his voice that made it very hard to say no to. "He's a boy. I'm sorry, but I really don't know much about him other than he has blonde hair, Hylian, and is turning 18 soon." Ganondorf said and heard the bartender gasp along with his friend. "Wait, you're dating an 18 year old! How old are you?" asked the brown haired boy earnestly, and then Demise asked with a smile, "Wait, he's a a Hylian!?"

" Yes I am, and I am only 23 years old!" Momma gasped in shock, "No way! That is crazy! You don't look that old at all!" Ganondorf smirked and Demise shook with held in laughter beside him, "I know I have rugged good looks, but that was a bit insulting." Beside the red head, Demise let loose his loud booming laughter that he could no longer contain, and Ganondorf was no longer amused at his friend's antics. As usual the the orange and black haired man was laughing at his expense, again. Ganondorf was now tired of everyone for the day, even with all the alcohol buzzing around in his system.

"I have to get back to my meeting," Ganondorf stood and opened his wallet slightly and put 4 bills on the table in a business like manner. "Thanks, come again~" Momma chirped happily from the other side of the counter with a wave while the booming laughter continued from Demise until the red head left the bar, but even then it could be heard over the other people's chatter. Each step Ganondorf took was affirmitive, but sadly he had lied about going back to the meeting, he really had nothing else on his agenda for the day except home. His meeting had been over for a short while ago with no real hassle. The weird thing about his meeting with the bar's owner was the fact that Ganondorf's mind had been focused on something else entirely, or rather someone else. Link.

All day throughout all his meetings he had been watching the clock, holding his phone in his pocket sporadically, and the uncertainty about the call he would receive still plagued Ganondorf's mind. Today was Friday, which meant he wouldn't be able to go to the park till Monday because of work. The Dark King wondered if the book would even text him the time at all today, maybe he was busy?

With a flip of his hand as if by magic, a cab pulled up in front of the red head on the street, he really did have good luck with hailing cabs. He opened the door and shut it angrily, even though the particular man he was angry at was still probably laughing at the bar. Actually, it was more of a combination of people that was making him feel this way, Demise, Link, and even the orange haired friend of the Hylian boy. Everything now irratated him and made him tired, he just wanted to relax and not worry about anything considering he had been worrying all day.

'Bzzzt,...Bzzzzzz-' Ganondorf picked up his phone from his pocket and clicked the green button with a loud click and held to his ear all while looking at the outside world flit around as the car sped hastily through the streets, "Hello." His own voice made him cringe at the moment, it was so unappealing when he answered a phone call in anger, his voice sounded angered, intimidating and gruff even to his own ears. "...um...sorry." The voice that had responded was small but masculine, it was unfamiliar to the red head, was it someone who called on accident or something! 'oh shit', thought the suited man as he sensed fear in the others voice, but before he could say a word the other man hung up.

Ganondorf held out his phone quickly and looked at the caller ID and felt his heart drop in shock. Why hadn't he checked the fucking caller ID earlier! The person who had just called was Link, the name flashing on the phone as it shut the call page. Earlier today, in anticipation of Link texting him he had put the boy's number in his contacts so he would know. He never thought the Hylian would actually call him, and he had just literally scared the other man who was courting him unintentionally because of his bad habit of gritting things out angrily. Ganondorf groaned at his mistake, wishing he had been more tactful and decided to always check the Caller ID. Ganondorf clicked the green button to call once more, planning out his words as he heard the phone dialing, embarrassed at his own behavior and ashamed. He just hoped that the man would answer his call, and not instantly throw it across the room or something extreme with fright.

' 'Brrring, brrring, brrring' the phone lay on the table untouched as Link holds his chest, working up the courage once more to talk to the other. The red haired man had sounded angry, but if he was calling Link again maybe he had made a mistake. Link reasoned that and it took him only a moment later to pick up the phone and press the green button. He held it up to his ear, and his heartbeat raced as he spoke, "...Hello?"

"...hello?" the voice soft and firm, almost melodious to the Dark King's ears, he felt his heart race at the sound of it. "This is Link right?" Ganondorf asked gruffly but softly in completely happiness, it was completely different then the voice he had used earlier. It was a considerable change in attitude and in emotion. "Is this Mr. Wolf?" the voice was breathless, and sounded skeptical and cynical almost as well as shocked. The Dark King understood the feeling quite similarly, it was as though they alone were in a dream. This connection between them, it was strange and calming, and it seemed to completely dissipate all his stress, anger, and sadness. This curiosity they both seemed to possess for the other was almost like a strange pull of fate.

"Yes, yes I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support on this story! I promise this will continue till the end!
> 
> ~Aryes


	5. The Strangeness of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOPE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hey guys! New chapter, sorry it's late! I have been sick for a whole week then had to makeup stuff because of it so I got it out as soon as I could. You guys are amazing and I hope you all have a great day by reading this! I love any character ideas, or any ideas in general! I love to hear them and I do give credit if I use them so thank you everyone! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LOZ SERIES!
> 
> WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HIGH CONTENTS OF MALE LOVE! NOT BRO LOVE! MALE LOVING MALE TYPE OF LOVE! :) SO if you don't like that please do not read the story, haters going to hate, but please not here. Thank you!

Chapter 5: The Strangeness of Love

Link was almost speechless as he heard Mr. Wolf's voice over the phone line, even though the phone's speakers were old, the clear firm male voice resonated in Link's ear. He felt the somewhat pointed ear tingle with warmth, it was probably burning red as we speak. He could feel it, everything in him just jumping and the clammy hands starting. Butterflies gathered in his stomach and he felt them move around in him nervously. Link licked his dry lips and felt his cheek also warm at the voice's clear sounding, "Yes." Link had just confirmed that the alluring voice was indeed belonging to Mr. Wolf. Link was so flustered and panicked (something he hadn't been in ages) that he had completely forgotten why he called. Link said nothing as he searched his brain for the answer actually any answer would've sufficed for him.

Unfortunately, the blonde had lost any hope in finding the true answer so he then asked, "How are you?" As the words left his lips he wanted to hit himself, Link's blue eyes widened as he realized how stupid he must have sounded, plus his voice had been so soft and shaky! Link flopped himself onto the floor in flustered defeat, his eyes directed toward the boring normal ceiling and the very close phone beside him at hand. Link touched a button on the phone that made a quick beep, and then he sat it upwads beside him a little embarrassed at what he was doing. Link felt his face flush in awe as he listened intently to the others response, which filled the room with a warm clear tone, almost like honey.

"I am doing fine, I was just at a meeting and now I am on my way home," the deep voice resonated in the room and Link mindlessly said something out loud, "Your voice is beautiful, Mr. Wolf." There was a silence that followed and the blonde truly had no idea he had said this out loud until a loud laugh resounded from Link's phone, the laugh rich and beautiful like his voice. The laugh filled the room with a warmth that echoed of the walls, something about it was so stunning. Link's mind rushed to something else that instantly made him blush as he thought of how many times he had looked outside to see the man laughing. How could the man let out such a tempting sound in daylight because of him? "You are an easy one to please aren't you?" the voice asked almost with an underlying mocking tone in it, almost suggestive to Link, but he bypassed it as it just being a part of the man's smugness.

Link smiled and responded promptly, "When it comes to you Mr. Wolf, yes." The voice on the other side of the line stayed quiet for a while and the Hylian almost worried that the Gerudo had been scared off by his honest answer. A few moments passed before the blonde heard the warm voice once more. "I see." A pause followed it, then the voice spoke up again, "The reason that you called me was to tell me the time to meet you on Monday so that I can save that day, correct?" Link nodded gratefully as the other remembered his question. After a moment Link realized he had nodded as he usually did to answer a yes question, but blushed st his own stupidity as soon as he realized the other could not see him nodding, "Yes," Link responded quickly in turn.

"The time is when you usually arrive at the park." Link said, and the clear voice had a small chuckle as he asked, "What time would that be exactly?" Link didn't even hesitate to answer and quickly said, "3:00"

Link blushed as he heard the other man's rich laughter, this one was a shorter laugh but no less attractive. "So you even know the time I arrive? Well, that certainly is dedication right there. I am flattered" Link blushed profusely and blurted out, "No! I just-" The blonde's words ended up trailing off as he put his hand to his head in frustration as garbled words came out, most unintelligible by any human. The blonde let out a strangled groan of frustration at his own lack of speech. Who knew not being a chatterbox would make him a blathering idiot in front of someone he wanted to impress.

Link, with all his knowledge as a person, felt like a tongue-tied idiot with this man, his voice was so deep and mesmerizing that Link felt entranced and it almost felt as if the man made his mind melt into putty, his voice was just too alluring. It made Link feel helpless when it came to this man, like a bee to honey. A small chuckle on the other end of the line brought Link back from his small observation of his own behavior, a small frown appeared on Link's face as he felt mocked by the laughter this time. Link felt the need to defend his behavior, but something kept him from doing so.

"And you? How are you doing?" asked Mr. Wolf in return, and as the other man asked the question, Link turned to look at his unfinished work by the window on his computer. He held the phone gingerly, hoping he answered clearly this time. "I'm...I'm ecstatic, talking to you on the phone..." Link trailed his words off trying to find words to fit what he felt, it was similar to trying to find a missing piece of a puzzle in a stack of similar pieces. If there was one thing the blonde was bad at it was puzzles, so this was truly a savage challenge.

Eventually a frustrated sigh left Link and then he sheepishly explained his behavior out of some strange guilty feeling, "...I am not very good with words." The blonde boy felt inadequate for such a man as Mr. Wolf, strong, handsome, young, exotic looking, why on earth was he talking to Link? Link, who couldn't even speak properly to anyone, who was scrawny, who was a true blonde sometimes, who was a common Hylian and too young sounding in any relationship. Listing out those thoughts seemed to depress him a bit, but he heard the sound of the red haired man speak again clearing through his muddled thoughts, "You have told me so in your letters, but I understand how finding words may be difficult as well. Even I am finding a hard time properly grasping the large step we have taken in such a short time..." There was a long pause and Link was curious about whether the man would continue his sentence, "...It's actually a bit strange,..how I barely know anything about you yet I trust you almost completely."

Link felt himself preen a little from the compliment, along with the boy feeling a warm swell of pride making him glow slightly, a smile appearing. He understood the feeling so well, but at the same time it frustrated the younger to no end, the fact that his instincts screamed against such fool hardy behavior, but Link convinced himself that this man was good. "Yeah..." breathed out the Hylian boy as the blonde turned his head to stare at the window by his computer, the night sky viewable from his seat on the bed. It was pure like light, but instead it was darkness, but somehow less dangerous looking. "Would you like a present from me for your birthday?" asked Mr. Wolf with a tone of interest, but Link smiled brightly and said automatically, "No, you being there will be my present. Though thinking about you trying to wrap gifts seems like a funny sight, but just you being there is the best gift I could ask for."

Oddly, on the other end of the line there was a strange groan and Link looked quizzically at the phone wondering if his pen pal was next to a drunk or a sick man or perhaps even was one. "Link," the voice sending shudders down Link's skin, goosebumps most likely appearing everywhere on his skin as his name rolled off of the man's tongue like a dirty word. "I swear you are too cute with that modest attitude of yours." Link felt his face flush at Mr. Wolf's comment, and he felt the need to reply with a compliment as well. In an instant he saw the reason why he first fell in love with Mr. Wolf and every time Mr. Wolf had read his letters, he seemed almost-

"...Mr. Wolf, I am not the cute one! You are much more cute..." In an instant Link hit his head audibly on the desk at his words, no real man wants to be called cute! He had probably just angered the red haired man considerably, and potentially damaged any possibilities of being with the man now! Link freaked out and scratched the air as though he were a demon climbing from hell's pits, but it was as useless as trying to take back the words he had just said!

"You praise me too much, but I warn you that complimenting me too much may give me a big ego." The older man said over the phone, amusement clearly in his voice as he continued, "and if I get a big ego you may have to compliment me a lot more than that." Link thought for a moment and said a little whimsically to the phone, "I think that's fine, you have too many good qualities I could compliment."

A small scoff left the other man and a small response, " Oh really now?" Then, Mr. Wolf changed topics, "You know so much about me yet I know very little about you and can only hypothesize what you are like. I feel that is a little unfair, don't you think Link?" Once again, Link shivered at the way the syllables of his name rolled off of the older man's tongue as though his name had a whole new meaning now, and the blonde was sure the man was doing it on purpose now. The younger had think about things about himself, something he hadn't done in such a long time.

Ganondorf slammed the door shut to the taxi, handing over his money to the man as he held the phone to his head, not wanting to miss a word his younger pen pal would speak. Nothing else really mattered to Ganondorf at the moment except the cute blonde unmistakably on the other side of the phone. As they had talked, Ganondorf seemed to lose track of everything except Link, his voice almost like a confused puppy, so eager, kind, but so unsure of themselves and the new territories they tread. He obviously hadn't been kidding when he had said he wasn't one for words, but Ganondorf could care less. Every word seemed to cinch Ganondorf to them, he couldn't seem to care for anything else as he sat on the chair with his cell phone next to his ear and a smile on his face, more of a smirk actually.

"I don't have many notable qualities I guess...I can't really think of any." Link responded, but Ganondorf instantly frowned and retorted without any real bite, "Bull shit. You are lying." Ganondorf raised his eyebrows as he thought of something he could do instead, and with a slight purr, Ganondorf asked, "Do you want me to list what I do know about you then?" The older man waited to see if the younger would refuse, but as Ganondorf suspected, the Hylian boy did not say a word against it. "Your name is Link, you are of Hylian descent, and have blonde hair. You live in one of the two tall buildings in front of the park, you are 17 which in my culture makes you an adult to me, you are also very good at writing, calligraphy being something I know you to be particularly good at, you are not one for words, you also work on a computer, your birthday is on Monday, you are in love with me, you are cute, you-"

"It's okay, you can stop there!" Ganondorf heard the embarrassment clearly through the phone, and a large sinful smile appeared on his face, "I don't think I will, I still wish to list more, you are smaller than me, you are pale, you sound completely adorable, you are brave, you are courageous, you are similar to a falcon, you are innocent, you are curious, you make-" "Okay! I will list some facts!" Link said abruptly and Ganondorf smirked at his small win, "alright then."

He heard a silence before the younger started listing, "I am adopted into my family, I have an older brother who adopted me, I work on many projects for a group I am involved with that is always busy, I have never been beaten in a game of checkers, my favorite type of food is fish and My favorite drink is milk, I like to write poems, I can play an ocarina, and I like being outside." Ganondorf blinked as Link read off all these facts about himself like he was reading a list, some of them he hesitated on like on poems and milk, them being rather childish but true.

After Link had read his list Ganondorf contemplated over a moment, putting them to memory, and after a moment Ganondorf asked, "Would you also like to know more about me?" a hesitant but eager yes resounded from the other. Ganondorf smiled at Link's enthusiasm, almost expecting it, it was sort of endearing, "Well, my real name is Ganondorf Dragmire, I am from a different land with different cultures, I am...the leader of the Gerudo gang,-"

A small sound of glass from the other phone line stopped him short, "Link? Are you alright? What was that noise?" Ganondorf waited for a sound, but all he got from Link was two words "Fucking shit!" He heard the other boy gasping and Ganondorf felt his heart beat in a panic, his whole body pausing as a wave anxiety passed over him, "Link are you alright?" Ganondorf spoke more gently and this time he got a response, albeit quiet, "Ganondorf, do you know a man called Darunia, the leader of the Gorons?"

For a moment, Ganondorf sat up confused, but then it hit him like a bullet. The name Link! Darunia was the reason the name had seemed so familiar, he had said before departing for the meeting. He had said that Link was his little brother. It had been the only that had seperated the man from a traditional Goron hug. Link was deadly quiet, Ganondorf held his breath, but soon realized that Link was waiting anxiously for his answer, "yes." A small mutter from Link confirmed that the blonde was indeed the Goron's brother, "The Dark King of the Gerudo..." then he heard the younger man say in almost a breathless way, "...You know, I always admired you from the way my older brother described you. A strong negotiator who denied every plan he felt fit to dismiss for the good of his kingdom and not any other..."

Ganondorf almost winced at how badly that sounded, but then Link continued, "...you have such loyalty to your people. You are fair though in your thoughts and hide no shame in your intentions, you are honest in any persuassions, no fake promises or false pretences, you who are so strong hearted as my brother put it. It is a strange twist of fate that I am drawn to you perhaps?" Ganondorf felt his whole body glow with a purr of happiness, it was an excitement that made Ganondorf feel jittery and excited like he was buzzed or something. He couldn't believe his luck, the young man had just accepted his biggest secret. The compliments once again were making him feel very haughty, which made him feel very sated. A smile breached his face as he leaned back into his chair, putting the phone on speaker phone. As Link spoke hesitantly it was so soft, "Mr. W-Ganondorf,...does the fact that my brother is the Goron leader change how you feel about this? Do you still want me to come after you if I have such heavy baggage with me?"

Ganondorf, for once in his life and in all his decision making days, was truly stuck between choices. It was true that pursuing a man from another group was bad enough, but to have it be the leader's adopted child, that was much more of a hassle. Especially with how clingy and possessive Gerudos were once they truly loved someone, don't even get Ganondorf started on Gerudo mothers, the y were scary as fuck and that was why they made the best soldiers in his army. Even though his brain knew that rejection was the right choice, his heart for once protested greatly against it. He was already well aware of his feelings of attraction, his interest in the boy and he knew that seeing the other Monday would probably seal away the chance of escaping the feelings of love.

Everything about Link made him feel that it was actually worth the fall he would take for the chance to fall in love. Ganondorf tried to reason with his heart, but he couldn't deny the powers of the compulsurary organ. It was the one thing he couldn't control, it was willful and more or less a deterrent of reason. He was going to try to fall in love, he knew the risks and was doing one that was unsmart and unconvient. That alone was very good indication of how powerful his heart was when it wanted something. "Link, didn't I say already, I won't fall so easily? Of course I want you to still come after me." Ganondorf said with a loud chuckle. On the other side of the line the Hylian was quiet until he spoke again, "okay, then I will do everything in my power to make you...fall in love...with me!"

"Of course you will, if you didn't give your all I wouldn't even had offered the challenge." Ganondorf responded promptly as he laid back on the chair again and eyed the clock again. He chuckled as he heard the breaks in the voice, surely thinking it was hesitation knocking in the boy, but then his eyes wandered over to the clock again guiltily. It was getting late, time to call it a day. "well, thank you for calling, I wish you luck on your club computer stuff." Link laughed and through the phone Ganondorf had heard the clarity of it. It was beautiful and it made Ganondorf momentarily be stunned by its pure nature. It was good natured and was something, as cliché as it was, the sound of bells.

"Actually, it's financial reports for the Gorons and then I also help with the money situation because I am a Web Designer." Ganondorf was taken aback by such astounding feats of the 17 year old. "How long?" asked Ganondorf, his curiosity piqued, "about 2 years for the financial reports, the web designing 4 years." Link had responded and Ganondorf smiled at Link's intellect. "Impressive, I would talk more but I have a few meetings tomorrow so I need to sleep. I will see you Monday, should we not send notes till then?" asked Ganondorf interested in the answer.

"Yes, no sending until Monday, goodnight Ganondorf." Link answered tersely. The red haired man chuckled as he heard the other hang up noticing that at the end he had become very choppy with his words like he had been when he had first redialed his number. A small smile gracing his usual grim features, something very few had ever seen and even to Ganondorf it was a sight to behold, but talking to this Hylian seemed to make Ganondorf do a lot of things he wasn't used to. Everything the Gerudo did with this Hylian made him happier and more youthful than he had ever realized he was capable of being. Ganondorf knew he had made the right choice to start falling in love with the younger man as soon as he admitted that fact to himself.

Relaxed, Ganondorf laid back in his chair leniently, and turned on the television, briefly recapping his visit to the bar, his sulky friend still probably sitting at the gay bar, dateless and drinking till the sunrise.

"Yeah~ Right there! Ah!" Ghirahim moaned as some hunky guy stood above him, the paler man leaned backwards against a hood of a blue car in a parking lot, and the bulkier man kissing up his neck leaving trails. The other guy smirked as he obeyed the paler man's command, the man muttering something, "So whiny, maybe I should just make you speechless~?" it was a sexy line, but the next action the man did was anything but sexy to Ghirahim.

Randomly, the guy pulled a pocket knife from his pocket, flicking it out menacingly and driving it into his neck slightly, and put it next to Ghirahim's head, it was definitely real. Instantly, the paler male stopped all advances and stared back between the guy who pulled the knife and the knife itself, the glint catching his eyes. His lust hazed mind quickly snapping back to place as the other man crooned above him, "Well, we can just take this back to my place, right baby?" Ghirahim knew how these guys worked or rather what they did, he knew that when you went to the bar ,you had like a one in seven chance of coming home with a crazy person. It seems he was unlucky tonight, what a shocker.

"Oh, look at you, looking all dangerous and steamy~ Plus it'd be rude of me not to accept, well, except for one thing, you see, I don't get dragged home by anyone. Much less a guy who uses such unappealing ways to sweep a guy off his feet. Do you wanna know how I make sure of that I don't get dragged home?" Ghirahim's breath and voice got very low and monotone, letting the other know very well that he wasn't some tipsy idiot and that he was completely calm in this type of situation. The hunkier man, despite not being all that bright to begin with was almost suddenly turned street smart as he backed away rather far, surprising Ghirahim even with the sudden distance. "Woah man! I didn't do anything to him!" the hulky man protested, his wide eyes were on something behind Ghirahim. The pale man swung around hard enough to get whiplash, his eyes widened in surprise and he gasped audibly at the figure that stood only a few feet away from them both.

Demise, his boss, stood tall and bulky, his red eyes staring down the other man with a glare and the stronger man gritted out, "Walk away from the car and don't come back." The man seemed to understand and he turned and walked away stiff and once every few steps throwing a scared gaze over his shoulder at Demise who met it head on. The stupid man seemed almost like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs, and Ghirahim stood a little awe struck at the man who held a Jack Daniels bottle in his hand like a pro, flicking it upside down and back without spilling a drop of the expensive liquid. That wasn't the only thing that surprised him, it seemed that Demise had been out. The man actually wearing a shirt, though it was a terrible fashion statement for all humanity, regardless it was quite a difference from the norm. For one it hid his god awful scars and made him seem slimmer, his muscles still bulging from them.

"I can't believe you go out with guys like that," he heard Demise remark tactfully. Ghirahim looked over at him and leaned against the hood of the unknown car. "Can't help if I get a crazy from time to time, but I would have been fine without you showing up." Ghirahim said and the only reply he got to this statement was a "hmmm..." Ghirahim refused to acknowledge the man's clear provocation, so he went a different direction. "So, what are you doing here drunk and clearly bored?" asked Ghirahim inquisitively, Demise, who was clearly drunk, decided it was a good idea to be honest about it. "Was trying to get laid tonight." Ghirahim sputtered from a mixture of laughter, surprise, shock, and disbelief, and almost choked on the Jack Daniels drink he had just been given by Demise a few moments earlier.

"So even you get laid once in a while Mr. Straight lace~? That's hard to believe." Ghirahim commented and Demise took another swig remaining quiet as he thought about his previous lovers, they had all been good to him, he also hoped it was the other way around for them as well. "Shut up brat, you don't know the first thing about lovers." Demise said with a chuckle and Ghirahim retorted hotly, "I most certainly do considering the amount I have had! Probably more than you!" Demise gave the paler man a patient look and asked, "What was your longest relationship? I don't mean sex friends, I mean monogomously, if you will?"

Ghirahim gave him a hard to read look so Demise explained his question further, "It is not about quantity, but rather the quality and genuine nature of love or trust you share with another person." Demise turned away and then said, "My longest relationship with someone lasted 5 years, he was a good man, but eventually we realized to give each other what we really wanted we had to let go. I still meet this friend at the bar and we are wonderful friends." Demise sat on the hood of the random car, obvious not caring whether or not it dented under his weight. He looked upward and saw the night sky brightly illuminated by a full moon. It was one of those nights that just filled you with a private joy of seeing it, he was so drunk that he almost considered star gazing till he fell asleep, but that was the olden days.

"So where's your car? Since we live in the same place and I am clearly too intoxicated to man any vehicle" asked Demise and Ghirahim pointed to his unmistakable black car not even two cars away. "Back seat." and Demise nodded tiredly and took his place in the back of the car, curling into a smaller ball of himself and getting comfortable for the 15 minute drive home. As soon as he hit his head down on the makeshift pillow he had made for himself, he felt almost woozy as he started to fall asleep in the back seat, his eyes fluttering shut with a few moments of pitch black being his salvation. Ghirahim was I the front seat relishing the small bit of pride he had as Demise followed his command. It was liberating as he drove through the dark night.

Vaguely, he heard Ghirahim's door shut in the driver's seat and he fell asleep for only a moment before he realized that they were already at home. Ghirahim was in the front seat nudging him to get up and get inside and Demise obeyed compliantly, wanting to just fall asleep on his nice comfy bed. Ghirahim led Demise up the stairs and now stood fumbling with the keys for the front door, but Demise just gently touched the cool wall with his head, relishing the quiet that came with the cold. Eventually, Ghirahim found the right one and opened the door with a small click sound being an indicator of that feat. They both went into the room, the paler one flicking on the lights suddenly making Demise wince a little at the sudden flash with no warning. Ghirahim pointed towards Demises's room and said, "Go on brute, your room is this way."

The orange haired man stood still by the kitchen counter and stared longingly at the couch as he grumbled, "I wanna sleep here." The younger man stared at the older one slightly amused, he had really never dealt with drunk Demise before, it was completely different. Almost like he was a dog, he whined and pleaded and followed behind him, it was almost endearing, but the most the younger thought about it was that it was invigorating. The drunker of the two stumbled to the old couch and rolled over the back mindlessly, his body instantly relaxing at the softness of the couch on his hot skin. A small moan of relaxation left Demise as he felt warmer already and the weight of fatigue. "So you gonna rough I out on the couch, huh?" asked Ghirahim in an amused tone and Demise had just enough good will in himself to flip him the bird, muttering a curse that went with it. The orange haired male blankly heard his roommate speak, but he was drifting off into sleep and before he could stall the inevitable he was asleep.

Ghirahim watched silently as Demise drifted to sleep, it was almost cute to him. The usually abrasive face of the man softened to a look that was indeed younger, the man's facial features were softened and his body were lax with sleep. Ghirahim walked around the couch for the whole view, the man's orange hair around so that some touched his dark eyelashes teasingly, making him appear more successful and once again younger, the hair looked soft enough to grip like horse hair. It was strange to see this side of the man whom he hated so much, it was as strange as seeing a unicorn to Ghirahim. It was a sight rarely seen by human, and anyone you tell would rebuff it with disbelief having not seen it themselves.

Nervously, the pale man licked his lips and unknowingly reached out to touch the softer face, his fingertips touching the top of his cheeks and sliding downwards to the man's parted lips. Delicious looking and hot breathed, Ghirahim felt himself leaning forward to kiss them instinctively like in a trance, but the moment before they kissed Ghirahim reeled back with disgust. His face had gotten close enough to smell the last drink the man had had, and whatever it was, it was repulsive on the man's breath. Ghirahim paused and thought about what he had just been about to do, what a foolish move that would've been! Luckily, the man's breathed had given him some clarity in his drunk hazy mind, when he was only pleasantly buzzed. Ghirahim got up and took a large fluffy blanket from the chair and threw it over Demise haphazardly.

A small murmur left the other man's lips and the younger male took one last look before traveling down his hallway to his room. Flicking the light switch to off and hoping the other man slept well, because in the morning, the man was going to complain about krinks in his neck and horrible hangover. Maybe the man would even try to curse the sun, but Ghirahim was certain the man would be more tart than usually. The next day, the paler man had a feeling he would be angry as well, and probably be very pissed about the others griping. When Ghirahim walked into his own room he looked over to the desk longingly at a bottle of vodka half gone and shot glass. The white haired male went to it and had one thought in his head as he downed a small shot of vodka before sleeping, 'Whatever, might as well have another one considering tomorrows gonna suck anyhow!'

"Hey! Listen!" Navi squaked right in Link's ear and the Hylian boy swore one of these days he was going to choke her for constantly doing this routine. Grabbing his shoulder when she was hungry or company in the same room. She also yelled in his ear these same messages and Link felt his patience wear terribly at times like this. The blonde boy was in the process of filling her feeder with food too, and when he completed that the bird flew to it with breathtaking speed, this was a very common occurrence as well. It was probably one of the only times Navi shut up! Link was happy that it was though, because that means he could leave to get done with his work. Link walked back into the living room and sighed, sitting in his swivel desk chair near the desk. His phone held tightly in one hand as Link contemplated on everything that had happened only a few moments ago, it was almost sappy.

This love that they both were pursuing, every time he thought deeper on the subject he held his phone closer like a life line that tied him to Ganondorf. The blonde had waited so long for this day, dreaming about it constantly, but now that it was real there was no way he was going to give up now. Not after all days he had done nothing hoping for a change that would've never come if he hadn't sent the letter, he had come this far, he wasn't going to turn back now. His grip tightened as he thought about an invisible string connecting him to such a dangerous man, one he hadn't even known was dangerous or so high up in the food chain. It was strange, how the person he fell in love with was another group leader, almost coincidental enough to be suspicious. The only problem with that was the fact that he had approached him first, and god dammit did he want to meet that beautiful man.

Weirdly enough, when Ganondorf had told him that he was the leader of the Gerudo, Link hadn't even thought a thing about that, he had been more worried about Daunia's thoughts on it. The sound of glass shattering had been a glass he had almost put on the desk, but as Link heard Ganondorf talking about his current occupation he had dropped his glass from the single thought that ran through his head. Would he let his little brother be with the MAN he loved? Especially one from the Gerudo group, the only male in the Gerudo group!?

That round of thoughts hit him like a bullet, his brother. Would he really approve of his choice, or would he cut ties with him and call him a disgrace? Link didn't know if he could take any deeper thoughts on the subject, it was almost too much mental self harm to continue the thoughts in the direction they were going. Link's big brother meant the world to him, in fact, he had been the blonde's whole world so many years when he was still feeling alone.

He had been alone for so many years, that Link yearned for this connection he felt for Ganondorf, and something between them had just connected the moment they reached out to one another. In fact, Link might have been feeling this connection long before they had even sent letters, Link just knew he was the one, clear as day. That's why he knew that if he wanted to love Ganondorf he had to confront his brother about it like a man, no matter how much pain from being rejected might get. He would rather sell his soul to a nymph before he lied to his big brother, even if it was for the one love of his life.

The Hylian hit his head against the top of the cool desk with a sigh as he thought of how many months he had wanted to meet the red head, how many times he had watched the man only to turned around to an empty room. It was unsettling, how good he was at being alone, he wanted out of the unending loop of loneliness. Link wanted to meet the man he had lusted over, even if the man disliked what he saw in Link, it would be enough for the blonde to be able to stay by the older man's side. To be able to talk to him, to be able to be up close to see the man's reactions to things, to be able to talk to him. Link sighed audibly and he put his head in his hands, he had it bad.

Also, there was the fact that Ganondorf made him feel happy too even with small little gestures in his writing. Between the letters and the phone calls, Link could easily say that he was the happiest when he communicated with the red head. The blonde had never been so invested in someone, he had never pursued someone or talked so jovially to someone. It made Link wonder about himself, he was excited at every prospect of the man, even the bad points, the young man found himself wanting to learn everything about the man. That was CERTAINLY something he never did, and that was what made Link so sure that this was love. Nothing could make him so invested in someone, not even his burning curiosity could demand for knowledge on the man for so long. Yeah, he really had it bad, "So this is how it feels to fall in love," Link breathily whispered, a slight bit of giddiness mixed in making him feel like a teenage girl.

Link had no idea why he had written the first letter to Ganondorf, maybe it was fact that he wanted it so badly, to meet the man he had dreamt about. Everything the blonde had wanted had come true almost suddenly, because in truth, the Hylian had been ready to be rejected by the man 3 times over. Link knew it would've broken him, but he had been so surprised when things had went so well that he had almost cried, that was something Link had never really done before, cried, but the Hylian was sure he had almost done so that day. He had just been so happy, oh who was he kidding! The young blonde male had practically Snoopy danced in his front room with Navi, imaging her as Woodstock. Ganondorf made him feel so alive, even though he was so far away, and had never properly met.

"It's worth it," Link breathed out as he layed his head on the back of the head rest on the black swivel chair. Lazily, Link twisted in his chair using his toes to propel him to motion like when he was a child. He looked around the room with only a minor feeling of nausea in him as his blue eyes looked around the room mindlessly. It was mostly bare, except for a few things that had sentimental value, like a certain rock that sat up on his light green shelf, it was blue rock that was being held on a stand to make sure it didn't roll off. It was actually a blue and purple rock, he had gotten it at a museum when he went with the Goron family. Link had been 8 and it was their first family outing in the city, the rock was so beautiful and Link remembered just staring at it in awe. The Hylian laughed a little as he thought that he truly had an attraction for unique things.

"Hey Link, what are you looking at over here?" asked Darunia, but Link couldn't move his head, the object was just so gorgeous that it demanded his attention. He heard a movement behind him and felt a strong hand touch his head, rubbing it to and fro against his will. "It seems you have something very rare, that is called a mogma stone, it's a stone that usually comes in blacks and whites, but it seems like you have found a blue and purple one. "Big brother," Link said, and Darunia answered him instantaneously, "Yes little brother?" Sheepishly, the blonde picked up the rock in his hand, and guessed it was the size of a baseball, and it was exactly as round. The blonde held it with both hands as he looked at the price sign, and saw it was more than 2 weeks allowance.

"Can..." Link, never having the need for words had to think about using them carefully. Darunia had also looked over to the price tag when Link had, and was waiting for Link to continue. Darunia, despite looking very unmoved, was ecstatic, his brother needed him for once, the boy who never wanted anything was actually asking for something. It was a great thought to Darunia considering that Link never asked for anything and that Gorons naturally loved to spoil people. The older male already knew he was going to buy the rock, but he was waiting to be asked. The blonde boy was obviously grasping for straws here word wise, he didn't know what children said when they wished for something. It was a good chance for him to learn.

"Can you please buy this for me. I will do lots of work and ma-"

"Okay."

Link blinked as the Goron cut him off in the middle of his sentence, the blonde somewhat in a shock at the abruptness of the word. In a swift movement the rock that had been in his hands had been taken by Darunia. That move shocked Link even more, mostly because Darunia didn't usually take anything out of Link's hand, not even when the Goron was frustrated with him. The leader of the Gorons went straight to the check out counter, making Link snap back to attention and follow somewhat excitedly. The blonde sincerely hoped that Darunia wasn't playing another brotherly joke, Link was sure that if this was a joke that he wouldn't communicate with his brother for a whole month.

It turned out that Darunia hadn't been fooling him when he came back with a small paper bag with the logo of the museum on the front and a small indent where the rock would be. The Goron held it out for him and graciously Link took it and said thank you. It was a moment in his life he had connected with his brother and he had gained a beautiful possession that went beyond material gain. It was something he treasured enough as a child that he gave it a special name, and sometimes felt it spoke to him, a female speaking to him and answering him.

'Hey Fi! Are you ready to write with me today?'

'Hey Fi, what should I do about Ganondorf? Is it even possible to love him and not hurt my brother?'

and with a definitely vague answer, Fi replied almost robotically as she always did, "If you love Mr. Dragmire Master, then there is a good reason or quality that leads you to do so, something that even your big brother will appreciate and respect since you both are similar. There is no need to worry Master, you will choose best as always."

Link laughed as he replied, "That's right, I chose you didn't I?"

An automatic reply responded and Link felt himself drift off to sleep at his desk, his hand still gripping the phone with a smile as he heard the monotone reply, "Yes, you did. I could not ask for a better Master if I could."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Link is not insane...just letting you know. There will be explanations and such for this...all in due time. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Randomness...blah XD YAY! You guys are amazing!
> 
> ~Aryes


	6. Chapter 6

Aryes: Hey guys! I am soo freaking sorry for the long period of no writing! I had some crazy stuff happening, some family losses and it was hard to have time to write this! It is ongoing and will not stop! I hope you guys like this chapter a lot! I love to hear ideas to continue forward and guys I have realized my dream! To have one fan art for each of my fanfictions...even if I have to draw them myself! Someone made one fan art for a One Piece fanfic I made and I almost broke down freaking crying! You guys are amazing and for those of you who review! Guys, you all keep me going! You guys make my day! Guys and gals! Without further ado, the next chapter! Yes, I talk too much, I apologize! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the LoZ franchaise! Just sayin'.

Warning: There is some cursing, discussions of hangovers (Never had one so don't take it as real advice), implied prostitution, and of course, YAOI (Male x Male) If you don't like the last one, I kinda wonder why someone is here on chapter 6 of a clearly yaoi fanfic XD Don't say I didn't warn you about any of these things above okay! :)

Anyway Enjoy~~~

 

 

Chapter 6: The Time of the Hour

"Ah my goddesses!" shouted Ghirahim as sunlight met his eyes, and he groaned lightly then louder. He was completely tired and completely hungover. The sun hurt, bringing a pang of pain in his head and every move he made almost required him to stop and check his nausea level. Needless to say, the white haired male felt like fucking shit. He could compare it to going into a washer and then getting dragged on the road. That thought alone made him want to hurl again. The white haired male mustered some energy and rolled slowly away from the sunlight, pulling the blankets over his eyes just in case rolling away didn't work. He breathed calmly, because even his breath was loud as fuck in his ears. Then he smelled the air and stilled, it smelt like breakfast.

The white haired male moaned softly, the smell was making him sick, then he heard someone call him, "You up brat!?" It was loud yell that forced the young male to clutch his ears from the ringing sensation it gave, the pain was too great to yell back. It seemed that Demise was up and cooking this early. He heard the big lumbering of the older as he waltzed into his room. "You awake?" the man spoke softly as he neared the bed. Slowly, Ghirahim peeled the blanket away and sleepily stared at the orange haired male. His face speaking volumes about what he did last night, in fact his memory was coming back from it.

"How are you up after drinking so much? I drank less than you." the white haired male spoke lightly, his own words excessively louder now even though he spoke softer. The older male handed him a cup with an identifiable liquid of ale, along some toast and crackers. The white haired male drank the seltzer, but was more wary with the food. "I have been drinking for a long time. I know some tricks to curing them,...now get out of bed." Demise said darkly, but still quietly, because even he knew hangovers were a real bitch. Luckily, he had learned a trick or two to cure them, after all he did date a bartender to be. Ghirahim layed his back against the wall, a pillow propping him up as he slowly began to feel the effects of alcohol ebb away to a state where he could get out of bed. The white haired male counted himself lucky that he didn't have nausea to add to the list, that was the worse part of a hangover in his opinion.

Half an hour later, Ghirahim decided himself well enough to go into the kitchen, they didn't have work on Saturdays so he could've stayed in bed, but even he wouldn't have that. Despite the late nights, Ghirahim was by all means a morning person, getting up earlier than 5 a.m. even on some occasions. The orange haired male was also a morning person, which meant that Ghirahim couldn't have the morning to himself, but luckily Demise was rather quiet in the early hours of the day. There would be multiple hours of a comfortable silence between them, it was a mutual thing. There was no awkwardness to the silence and Ghirahim decided he liked the silence in the morning.

Demise, during sun up, would either read a book or make breakfast for both of them and clean up after it all. Not a word passed when Ghirahim entered the kitchen, and on the counter in the place that was decidedly Ghirahim's seat was a plate with aluminum foil over it, keeping whatever was inside warm. The younger male glanced over at Demise who was very much into a new book today. This one seemed to have black pages which envoked the white haired male's curiosity a little as Demise's books always did. Even though Ghirahim never read a lot of books, he was always interested in what Demise was reading. When he had first come into work with the orange haired male by black mail he had thought the books he read in the mornings were "How To Torture For Dummies" books.

Swiftly, Ghirahim peeled away the foil and was gifted by the mouth watering sight and smell of eggs, scrambled cheesy bacon-y eggs! This was the only perk of living with Demise that reached a heightening of level 100! The great food he made, it was probably the only thing that made the white haired male forget that this living situation was caused by malicious means. The young man always wondered if he would remain living here on his own accord, would he have stayed here voluntarily? It was always a question that burned into his mind, was life here better than where he was, house hopping with his belongings, getting guys to buy him dinner?

In truth, Ghirahim had to say he liked it here, the place they lived especially. They lived in a beautiful apartment building and he had a place to call home long enough to put socks in the sock drawer. He enjoyed life here, despite having to work and do a chore or two daily, his mainly being the laundry. "How did you get money for this apartment?" the white haired male asked randomly, because it was pretty obvious that this house wasn't bought by food vendor money. It was surprising that the thought hit him just now when he had lived here for so long. Ghirahim watched as Demise put down his book and looked at him oddly. "Why do you want to know?"

This comment, was one that made Ghirahim pissed, he lived in the house! He deserved to know whether it came from honorable means or not! "Well, it obviously didn't come from food service." the younger man sarcastically bit out. Demise rose an eyebrow and smiled a bit, he had always loved the brat's spunk, but how would he handle the truth? The orange haired male was curious to know. "Well, when I was younger I was an entertainer of sorts on the side of a normal job." the older man said, and watched as Ghirahim turned in his chair to face him with a suspicious look, "Entertainer? What kind?" Demise shrugged and started to read again with feigned disinterest in the others reaction as he said, "I was a bit of a lap dancer/prostitute for a year or two. Luckily, no STDs from the job."

'What!' Ghirahim's jaw physically dropped and a large guffaw of laughter followed it. "What? I was good at what I did!" Demise protested calmly and the white haired man picked his jaw back up and tried to find the words to even try and form at this point. The only word came out really sarcastically and almost in a stressed tone, "Really!?" Demise smiled a full mega watt smile, and replied, "Yes really. I got paid very handsomely for it. As I said before I was very good at what I did and it did help create some good contacts." The white haired sat there still trying to process the fact that the orange haired male was a lap dancer, the images coming to his mind were filled with dirty fantasies.

The younger male quickly tried to dissipate the thoughts in his head, knowing full well any more of those images would leave him unable to stand up. "Okay, but.." It was hard for Ghirahim's head to wrap around at all, Demise had been a lap dancer. His eyes peered over curiously at the buff orange haired male, he was good looking enough. "If you were getting such great money why'd you quit?" Ghirahim asked, his fork starting to stab the delicious eggs that started to make him salivate. "Well,..." Demise started but stopped as he looked at the clock, then he stood up very quickly, scaring the younger male a little. "...Shit, we're late." Ghirahim's purple eyes widened with confusion and panic, as he asked, "For what?" He put the fork in his mouth and moaned greedily around the eggs, heaven tasted so good.

"We have to make 140 sandwiches, 40 appetizer trays, 20 large sides, and 20 desert trays for a birthday party by 12 o'clock brat! We are opening the shop today for it!" Demise bellowed irritatedly, and the white haired man almost spit out his eggs! That was more sandwiches than he made in a regular work day! The younger male groaned, not in ecstasy, but in complete annoyance. He had forgotten about the large order, and now he had to make them all before 12! Demise wasn't anymore pleased than Ghirahim was about this, but he had already taken half the money. The taller male stood from the couch and rushed into get dressed before beauty queen got in the bathroom, but that was just another thing he found attractive about the other man, the sheer time he takes to be his definition of beautiful.

With a huff, Ghirahim shoveled down his breakfast, even though he truly preferred to savor the sweet taste of eggs and cheese, he was pressured into practically inhaling his food. He put his plate into the sink and seemed fine on the outside, but on the inside he was rattled by the conversation earlier. Demise had been a lap dancer! The soiling images that popped in were less than innocent as he imaged what that body could do with his,maybe in a dark corner no less? Hot searing soft pliable lips dominating his in a burning inferno of passion, ravaging him of all other thoughts, and completely making him feel loved and sexy. The thoughts were overwhelming him, because they were so vivid in his mind. Harshly, Ghirahim slammed down on the counter and tried to cool himself, he was getting way to into the idea of Demise being an...entertainer.

The weekend passed by quickly to others, but Ganondorf felt his heart race like a rabbit in his chest as he put on his clothes for Monday morning. Today was the day he promised he would meet Link in the park, this was the day of their first face to face meeting. The red haired man clutched his heart a little and wondered if he would even like the teen at all. Maybe the teen would be completely ugly? Something in his mind told him that Link was not truly ugly considering how modest he is about everything else, he probably looks beautiful. Ganondorf expected ugly, that way if Link looked better than ugly Ganondorf would feel even better about it. If the teen was ugly at least he'd be ready for it. He knew this was a cruel thought process but a good leader was ready for disappointment.

In truth, Ganondorf had requested the day off from his group. He had a substitute for himself, his vice president could handle one Monday alone. The dark skinned man had been trying on all his clothes this morning, and none of them were suiting him for some reason. Everything he tried on only upset him more and the red haired male breathed out a sigh as he threw the last bit of clothing he had tried on to his couch. The dark haired man sat down on the soft plush sand coloured sheets of his bed and fell backwards, his head crashing into the soft sheets softly. He stared at the white ceiling with a fluttery feeling in his stomach, he felt alive and jittery, but he didn't know what to do with it. It was a nameless emotion he was not familiar with, this nervousness that crept through his movements making them stiffer and more hesitant.

"This is so very unnecessary…" Ganondorf muttered to himself, his own advice moving him to sit up and glance over once more at the clothing. His golden eyes searched through the clothing for something normal, something he would wear on a normal weekend. As he spotted the outfit that suited such requirements, he pulled out a black sweater and a black hoodie from the pile of expensive clothing along with a pair of normal looking denim blue jeans. He studied the outfit he had chosen for moment then decidedly stood. The dark skinned male tore off his shirt and glanced at the mirror in front of himself, because there was obviously something about looking at one's own features that never got old.

He studied himself in the mirror, but soon realized that it would do nothing but complicate his situation with useless and unwanted doubts. He had nothing to worry about with his body, because the young man had already seen him through windows and accepted what he saw. He, on the other hand, had no idea what to really expect from the Hylian other than the obvious blonde hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears. "That really is rather unfair now that I really think about it," Ganondorf muttered out loud. The Hylian had seen him since the beginning while he had not and that somewhat upset him, but there was nothing he could do about it now could he?

Ganondorf walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash. He touched his chin and brushed his small bright red beard with his special brush, because today seemed like a perfect occasion for it. He turned his head and looked into the mirror, trying to find any flaws, but as usual he found none by his standards. The dark skinned man stood up and almost purred at the fact he looked so good today, but he didn't want to jinx his luck so he walked out of the bathroom. He decided to walk to the park today, it wasn't very far from his home, and it would make him look more natural.

He grabbed his wallet, keys and his black biker gloves in his pockets of the jeans before he put them on, a strange habit he had always had as a kid, putting things in his jean pockets before putting them on. Perhaps it was all the days of having to snatch things when he first started out in Hyrule, a street rat stealing food. After he got his jeans he put on his shirt and then put his arms through the hoodie's arm slots. The red haired man had to pull on the sleeves to get them to fit comfortably on his large arms, but there really was no comfortable position for them in this particular hoodie. He had bought the thing over a year ago so it was really time to get a new one anyway, but it would have to do for his first meeting with Link. Ganondorf zipped up his pitch black hoodie quickly as he walked out the door, even though he knew he would be over an hour early, but he didn't care.

Suddenly, the dark skinned man paused before he left the house, he had forgotten something. He turned back and walked up two sets of staircases to his own room which held what he was looking for. He didn't know why he bought Link something when the blonde had specifically asked for him not to bring something for his birthday, but Ganondorf had never been one for rules. He always thought it was courteous to bring something to a first meeting anyway. He had not bought anything overly fancy that would make the boy embarrassed or anything, but just a small black notebook with a fancy pencil attached. He wanted to give something more personal, but there really was no way to do that when he only knew so much about Link. He knew that the teen liked to write and had wonderfully exceptional handwriting, so he bought a dark green notebook.

With haste, the Gerudo picked up the present and stuffed it into the excessively large hoodie pocket with he found extremely useful on many occasions. He walked back towards the outside, now very sure that he had everything with him. His yellow gleaming eyes swept around him in a circle, wondering why it became so much colder when exiting his house. It was only just then that Ganondorf realized how quiet his own house was. He didn't have pets, friends, or even co-workers over to his place. In fact the only person who had ever been in his house had been Mr. Demise, and that was a long time ago when the man lost his brother in a car crash. It was not a friendly visit but more of a sad visit so the house held no real joy or warmth in it. Ganondorf turned away and walked right out the front door, locking it on his way out.

In the grand scheme of things, Ganondorf should've felt more nerves or perhaps a bit more panic, but he felt excitement and anticipation more than anything as he walked down the street towards the direction of the park, his heart beating faster as he thought or tried to imagine what Link looked like. Everything he thought up was instantly rejected by his own mind so Ganondorf settled for just being surprised, it was a lot better than stressing himself over his imaging expectations falling through.

The sounds from the streets Hyrule were rather loud this afternoon with people busily stopping at cafes to get lunch and to get errands done, cars racing from place to place or rather they would be if they weren't stuck in traffic. Horns filled the air along with the shouts of vendors, they were familiar noises to the townspeople and it was to be expected from early afternoons in Hyrule. Though many weren't born in the town, many immigrated and integrated into the way of the land. The hooded mafia boss weaved through the crowds with something that could only be called skill at this point, the regularity of him walking everywhere had helped him develop this skill and it was rather useful in Hyrule's afternoon crowd which was particularly heavy today for some reason or another.

With every step the Gerudo boss took, he felt a strong pull on his whole body like nothing he could do now would make him turn back, the feeling was familiar to Ganondorf like when he made an iffy deal, but every time he did that he chose right and was known for sniffing out bad deals. This whole situation was iffy but his gut and heart was telling him that he would not regret meeting the kid at the park today. When they talked there was something there, something in the young man's voice resonated with his heart. The desperate sound of calling someone just to talk, to be able to hear the voice of another, he could feel it now. The night before he put the phone a bit closer to his bed, it had been happening since their talk Friday night. Ganondorf had been wanting to call, but was unsure if the teen's "Brother" was there. If he was, he probably monitored the calls going in and out of the teen's phone.

Uncertainty, that was not the feeling he felt thrumming through his veins now, it felt giddy almost a child like fascination with a toy. It was an overwhelming emotion that Ganondorf now could say might be the startings of love and if properly groomed, it could blossom perhaps. It was something that the red head was completely a novice in, things like love had gone unobserved for the obvious reason of their worth to him, but now Ganondorf wished he could go back in time and change that. "It must be the nerves," the mafia boss murmured as he felt his heartbeat clearly in his ears, the blood rushing to his hands making them swell slightly with pinkish red hue but feel so cold as he held them up to eye level.

Was this what it was like to feel so panicked? Ganondorf had always been a natural born leader, confidence instilled since the day he was born, never had he been so afraid of something as normal as a meeting with a man younger than him. The feeling was so strange and with every new thought of their meeting he felt such an odd mix of elation, of fear, of anxiety, and the giddy emotion he couldn't place for the life of him. The dark skinned man surveyed his surroundings and felt his stomach dance as he saw the gates of the park in the distance. He was almost there. The extreme mystery of meeting someone you have never known was upon him and he felt his whole body tense as he moved forward.

Time flew too fast as he already was walking through the gates and was walking to his bench, his breath quickly leaving in relief as he spotted his bench empty, so he was there first. Ganondorf felt his whole body deflate in relief, he was dreading not being first it seemed. If that was the case then he felt better, he just didn't want to be the one who was late. He stared at the bench for a moment wondering how it would've been if he had actually been there second.

Then, he felt a touch behind him, the touch turning into a grab as it pulled at his hoodie, that action caused him to stiffen as he turned. There behind him was an orange Deku boy who was staring up at him. The Deku having darker redder skin and a big nose, he was very small too. Ganondorf calmed himself at the sight of the young boy who looked half as scared, if not more so, of him. "Hey Mister, have you seen a boy that looks like around this height around here? He has blonde hair and pointy ears, and was wearing black pants and a green shirt and a weird green hat. He helped my mommy when she fell and I wanted to thank him for her." The little boy said quietly. For some reason, Ganondorf had a feeling that this boy and him were looking for the same person. The description matched up to what Link had described about himself, even though this was the general stereotype for Hylians. Ganondorf stared at the child for moment before replying, "I believe I am looking for him too."

That statement instigated a very confused look from the young one as he opened his mouth to speak, but there was a long pause. The orange eyes of the small child seemed flicker over behind him and an automatic smile graced the face of the Deku boy, "Hey mister! My mom wanted to say thank you for earlier!" Ganondorf felt his heart race in surprise from the sudden shout, actually though he'd never admit it, he jumped a little as the boy raised his hand to wave. Then, Ganondorf turned around as he heard semi-deepish voice speak to the boy, "Your welcome, tell your mom to watch out next time she walks near Kokoriki Forest Path. It's easy to get lost if you don't know your way. So stay safe, alright?"

"I will," the little boy shouted, but the red haired man beside the boy stood up tall with bated breath as he finally looked over his shoulder as he turned. 'This is it', Ganondorf's whole body shook slightly, thrummed with excited energy as he saw the brilliant gold hair assaulting his own golden eyes. It took him a moment to concentrate on the hair, but when he did he felt his eyes widen just to take it all in. His hair looked as soft as threaded gold and more vibrant than sunlight, it was almost sickening how beautiful it was to Ganondorf. The boy or rather man was almost near his height to boot, but that was something that the mafia boss had expected though from 18 year old Hylian, so that didn't shock him too much.

But then, those eyes, those hypnotic eyes, such a glistening sea never existed to the red head before and now they stared right into his soul, quenching any thirst he had in his desert homeland, all the ocean was in the teen's eyes. Link was as pale as he had suggested through the stereotype of Hylian, but he was even lighter than that on skin tone, his skin that showed past the sleeves of the green t-shirt. They were completely like opposites, it was as though comparing night and day to each other side by side. It was breath taking when a smile rose on the others face, Ganondorf felt his own breath rush as though he had just run a whole mile.

The young man smiled a no teeth smile and the skin tone around his face and ears turned almost a cotton candy color that glowed. Everything in the world couldn't be better even though the red headed man felt his hands palpitate and his shock wide as the man came closer to him. "Hello," Ganondorf felt the breath fall away as he clenched his fists in his jacket, perhaps it had been too breathless, but the other man smiled kindly and said, "Hello to you too...I finally get to meet you." The pale boy breathed out so softly like a hushed whisper that matched Ganondorfs, blue eyes hiding a bit as they looked away shyly Ganondorf felt the tension and awkwardness, which was to be expected, but what the mafia boss hadn't thought through was a situation where Link was stunning.

For a while, the whole world seemed to stop, the air seemed to still and the birds stilled as well. Time moved so slowly for Ganondorf as he closed his eyes, hoping the picture of the man standing right in front of him was burned into his mind. Ganondorf forced himself to move, the motion startling the younger man to face him and again Ganondorf was pulled in by those deep pools cyan colouring. The red head cursed those eyes and their magically alluring ways that captivated his own in them. The soft sound of crunching leaves made Ganondorf heart jump, his own feet walking scared him, he was that enamored with the boy. Ganondorf was extremely close to Link as he towered right in front of him slightly, and the boy had to strain his neck slightly to stare at him, the wonder evident in his eyes.

"Your taller than I expected," Link's voice was picked up by the Gerudo's sharp ears and the red head couldn't stop the chuckle that rippled outward, his laugh slightly startling the other man. "Is that a bad thing Link?" asked Ganondorf, his own voice startling him at how low it rumbled, this was a voice he rarely used. His voice was usually used to either scare or manipulate enemies, but it seemed to have another use if the brighter shade of pink of the long ears were anything to come by. "No," Link responded almost a little stiffly, and Ganondorf let out a smile and walked over to his favorite bench, silently hoping the other man would follow. Surely enough, Link was a close proximity behind him as they both sat down on the bench, Ganondorf in his usual place and Link in the usually empty space. The small action making the dark skinned man feel a little warmer somehow knowing that the spot was filled perfectly by the other man beside him.

"I still can't believe it...I am here," the other man breathed out in wonder, his hands gripping the bench and looking upward somewhere. The action was curious and it made Ganondorf tilted his own head in the direction of where Link was looking. "That's where I live, up there," Link pointed to a large building that was right in front of Ganondorf's favorite bench, the tower was like a very boring apartment building with a thousand windows all around. Ganondorf felt himself smile, so that's where Link had been watching him, so he had always had the best view. "So you always had the best view," Ganondorf smirked as he spoke out loud, his eyes staring at the tower, silently trying to guess which was Link's window.

"Any view I had of you was the best," the comment made the red haired man pause and smile as he looked over at the baby blue eyes that spoke only honesty, then they glanced away in embarrassment. Ganondorf's heart beat a little faster and his ears felt warm, this teen didn't know what he was doing to him, did he? Ganondorf sighed out and put his head on his right hand, peering at the teenager from a side view. The blonde was looking at him worriedly, "You are too damn honest." the hooded man huffed out and laughed a little after wards when the other protested, "What's wrong with honesty?" "Simple," Ganondorf stated, "If you start acting so cute I might have to kidnap you and take you home birthday boy."

There it was, the ears gaining the sightly cherry hue like cherry ice cream colouring that made Ganondorf feel rather confident in his influence on the other man. His eyes wandered all over the the blonde's face as he watched the slow reaction of the man becoming embarrassed. It was gratifying almost in the gradual process, it gave him a bit of time to memorize the cute face he was met with. Ears, cheeks, and neck, that was the order in which Link turned red and then the younger adult turned away from him. Well, maybe that was a bit strong of a hinting after just meeting. A fleeting panicked thought crossed his mind as he thought of the blonde running away from him, but it passed.

It was unlikely, Link had been excited for their meeting just as much as he had been, but Ganondorf was the older in this situation so it was hard on both of them to meet like this. The situation was relaxing yet nerve wracking, both of them were very aware of that. Then, Ganondorf remembered what day it was. "Happy birthday," that was all the red haired man said as he handed Link the green journal and pen, which seemed to surprise the younger male considerably as he took it. "You didn't need to-ah...thank you," Ganondorf glanced back over at Link and was happy he had done so as the teen smiled slightly at the present. The sight of that was the best present he had ever received and it wasn't even his birthday yet. The red head felt himself glow slightly as he spoke, "You're welcome."

Link looked back at him, his face still slightly red as he said with a hesitant voice, "Truthfully, I wanted to eat at the place where you always get those burgers...well, if that's possible. I don't mean to intrude on your time too much because you are a very busy p-"

"No, I am hungry too, and the place is nearby." Ganondorf said and stood up with a bit of forwardness grabbed the other man's hand with a small bit of nervousness balled up about how they looked right now. Ganondorf imagined he must have looked way to old to be holding hands with such a beautiful not to mention very young male, people probably were grossed out. Maybe even Link didn't want to...

Suddenly, Ganondorf felt worried that perhaps the other man didn't want to move that fast into a relationship, so the red head glanced his eyes behind him to see Link's reaction to their new hold. The Gerudo felt his heart pump slightly faster when he saw the blonde looking directly at him with the shining innocent blue eyes. The mafia boss almost loss control of his neutral face when the Hylian man only smiled sweetly and squeezed Ganondorf's hand in reassurance, quickly the red head turned away, his burning slightly at the small action. As they turned a corner in the park and the white and purple truck come into view, the strange looking food truck giving off a glare from the sun's rays.

With a quick nudge, Ganondorf motioned Link in front of him instead and said, "This is usually where I get my food. I'll get us lunch so what do you want?" The teen was staring in awe at the truck as they neared it, but his face changed to one of distaste at the word, 'pay' and said quietly, "I can pay for my own food." The blonde shifted his hand in his pockets, a move for his money but the darker skinned man sighed even growled slightly as he grabbed the man by the slim shoulders and sat him down at one of the tables and said while looking into the man's eyes, "It's my treat...it's the least I can do for someone who made an effort to meet with me. Plus, You're my date so I should pay..." The last part was slightly mumbled as he spoke, Ganondorf couldn't look the other in the eyes again and turned away.

'Again, I keep looking away. Why is that? And he keeps smiling so nicely...He's gonna really make me kidnap him if he keeps flashing those baby blues at me! Especially that sweet smile!' Ganondorf was frustrated with himself, he was constantly feeling unsure of everything when he was with the teen but at the same time he couldn't feel any happier at the moment. Ganondorf realized he was staring over at the food truck for too long but he willed himself to look over at Link. When he did he saw the smaller man holding his hat to his face, the mafia boss felt his stomach drop in fear that he had done or said something wrong. 'Maybe Link didn't want this to be the first date? Maybe he felt the need to pay? Did he feel that he needed to pay to keep me here with him?' Ganondorf started to talk, but the other muffled something through his hat. "What was that?" asked the red head and then Ganondorf noticed the others pointed ears a deeper shade of pink and the teen then pulled his hat down enough so the older man could see his eyes. Those damn eyes that melted ice and steel hearts alike.

"I said I want to order with you then," the blonde murmured and he showed those bright blues toward the mafia boss and the red head had no reason to refuse them as he nodded, clearly not trusting himself to use his voice properly. The red head jumped slightly as Link rose up from the bench and he put on his hat. Link then surprised Ganondorf once more by grasping the older man's hand with a soft smile and strode toward "Delicious Diamond Deals". Link stopped in front of the high window and Ganondorf right behind him. Ganondorf smiled slightly as he saw himself towering over the 17 year old, sorry 18 year old. The Gerudo reached over the Link's head and knocked on the order window, the sound loud enough for the white haired idiot to hear.

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!" the voice was recognizably frustrated and the red head felt the hairs on the back of neck rise up at the sound and Ganondorf raised a hand to calm them down. It was probably from the unease he felt about when the two meet considering how the white haired male acts around him alone. All Ganondorf's thoughts paused as he saw the blur of white race to the order window. Then, Ghirahim appeared in the open window, stilling at the sight of them. The purple eyes widening at the sight of them and the pale man stood and stared at them in something akin to awe. Ganondorf heard Link giggle slightly as he tried to hide in his laughter at the strange look and Ganondorf was less subtle on his emotions. His laugh was a dark chuckle and the mafia boss remarked at the white haired man's obvious look of shock, "Hey, your face will stay like that if you don't shut it."

Ghirahim though was stock still in front of them and it was starting to piss the red head off because of the lack of response from the man. He was about to say something to the white haired cook, but then it was unneeded when he heard his good old friend Demise starting to shout at the man, "HEY BRAT! WE JUST GOT ANOTHER ORDER. HURRY UP!" The white haired man was still stock still and his eyes just looking at Link still in shock. Ganondorf felt himself get almost a little protective over the younger man beside him and was about to wrap his arm around the blonde when he heard the white haired man finally speak, "Oh my goodness." It was soft and Link giggled again a little louder and smiled, "Hi, my name is Link."

The younger man holding out his hand to the paler man at the counter and almost numbly, the cook took it in his white glove and shook it. Ghirahim seemed to get his bearings together quickly after that and smiled replying in his usual sassy self, "Well, you are lucky I just cleaned these gloves just a minute ago. My name is Ghirahim and I have to say..." The man trailed off and looked the blonde up and down and smirked at the red head once with a glance then back at the younger man with a seductive smile, "...you are one sexy teenager" Link laughed and just smiled shyly, looking at Ganondorf with a cute face that probably meant something along the lines of, 'Do you think I look sexy too?'.

The mafia boss felt his face burn slightly from the very cute look Link was giving him and felt his ears burn even more when the blonde stood even closer to him. He felt Ghirahim's eyes narrow at the small movement and the man smiled even more as he pointed a finger at Link and commented, "Oh, so you're the guy that the red head's been obsessing over last week hmmm?" Ganondorf sent a quick death glare at Ghirahim to shut his mouth, but then he softened the gaze to look at Link beside him staring back at him. He wondered about the Hylian beside him and felt his heart skip a beat as the blonde's face changed, the sight of the blonde's deep blush and true blue eyes contrasting against the colour becoming too much for the Gerudo.

"Yes, he is," Ganondorf mumbled out he scratched his head, trying to hide some of his embarrassment, he was going to kill Demise's little minx if he didn't shut his mouth! Then, he glanced to see Link smiling brightly and then, he turned to Ghirahim and just said, "I'll have what he is having." Ghirahim said no more words but seemed to have an amused look and just left to go back and start cooking. Link looked confused as to why the cook left without asking what the other man wanted, so Ganondorf clarified, "I come here everyday to eat the same so much he has it memorized by now." A small laugh came from Link and the man smiled at its sweetness. "You sure did come here a lot!" Link replied admittedly, and then there was a silence once more as Link then turned to sit over at a bench to wait for the food. Indeed, they were both nervous and knew virtually nothing about each other, but the mafia boss thought his heart knew now how he felt about Link more confidently.

Link was definitely a potential love interest, especially if he kept looking at him the way he has been for the past minute from the table while Ganondorf stood by the window for the food. The red head had been sure before meeting the boy that he wouldn't fall in love, date maybe, but Link was proving to be what many people would classify as his 'type'. Ganondorf had never had a type, but now, the dark skinned man was sure that Link would be his ideal 'type' of person to date. He was smart, honest, sweet, somewhat stubborn, easily embarrassed, oblivious, and was unique to say the least, but then, Ganondorf thought of a better word for Link than unique, it was more like...

'Intriguing.'

As Ghirahim handed the red haired stranger the tray with their orders on it, the pale man gave it without a hitch in his step and disappeared to the back of the food truck to where Demise sat behind one of the counters with a laptop out doing work. Whether it was for the business or not was another story, but Ghirahim thought it was for Diamond Deals Order organizing, at least that's what the pale man assumed. As soon as Ghirahim got to the back though, he slumped in the chair next to Demise, the only free chair sadly, and slammed his head on the counter top. Demise had watched it all in silence and Ghirahim waited 'till the orange haired man spoke softer than usual to ask, "Okay, what is it brat?" The pale haired spoke solidly but he slammed a fist on the counter first, it was more of a lazy movement than an anger fueled one.

"The red haired guy has a date," Ghirahim said and quickly after he said it, the typing on the keyboard paused and the bigger man voiced his interest in the subject, "Really?" The tone was surprised and it made Ghirahim laugh bitterly and said, "Yeah, and the worst thing is the teenager he's with is so fucking hot. I can't compete against that, I don't even think I wanna. He's my old type too which makes it worse." Ghirahim groaned the last word out and Demise asked, "Old type?" and Ghirahim answered, "Yeah, I used to go for teenagers like that, but damn, he's one of the best i've seen. I am actually jealous of the that red haired friend of yours." Ghirahim snorted slightly and then the tone of Demise was rougher as he spoke the same word as before, "Really

It sounded almost as bitter as Ghirahim felt, because the teenager was a hot little piece of Hylian godliness. Everything about his appearance screamed to the pale haired man that the kid was definitely someone he'd want to have a little fun with when he was younger and even now. He was actually jealous of the red haired stranger like no other. Plus, teaching the boy some tricks in bed would probably be fun for the red haired stranger. Just thinking about that made Ghirahim chuckle a little out loud, it sounded like a fun bit of material for Ghirahim's private moments.

The white haired man flipped his head to watch Demise, who was back to typing whatever he had been, his face crinkled in more places in what seemed like contained anger. Then, the orange haired man suddenly slammed his fist down so quickly that even Ghirahim didn't see it until the sound came from the counter on impact, causing him to startle upward. The orange haired man got up and walked over to the vending window and peered out it, the white haired cook settling back down to his original position as he observed. Demise looked out and Ghirahim swear that for a second he saw a small smirk as the man returned and sat back down. The shirtless man spoke with a grin plastered on his face, "I wouldn't try to get in between those two, you would most assuredly regret messing with him."

"Oh really, I have a feeling I wouldn't. Perhaps it's worth the risk?" Ghirahim prodded with a monotone voice and a blank face, obviously not going to, but curious to the reaction he would receive. Demise chuckled deeply at Ghirahim's suggestions and replied as he returned to typing, "I don't think you should personally, but..." the grin on the bigger man's face disappeared as he continued, "if you mess with that man and anything he claims as his, Brat. I can promise you will get hurt, in more than one way, so it's better to give up that stupid idea before it kills you." Ghirahim paused and looked at Demise and was surprised when the man was looking him right in the eyes.

A moment passed where neither did anything but stare in a very tense silence and then the smaller male asked something quietly, "Is that from personal experience? Or not?" Demise stared at him for a second longer, but was the first to turn away and start typing with a dark look as he whispered so softly, "Who knows..." Then, Ghirahim saw a change in the man, like a wall was put back up as anger crossed his brows in an obvious look and luckily, Ghirahim cupped his ears fast enough. "OKAY BRAT! GET BACK TO WORK! YOU HAVE ONLINE ORDERS TO FILL AND A QUOTA TO MEET BEFORE WE LEAVE! YOU GOT THAT BRAT!?" Demise barked and swatted at the pale man, but Ghirahim was ready for it this time and the other man screamed as he avoided another swat in his direction, this one aiming at his torso.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING SLAVE DRIVER, YOU DAMN BASTARD! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN COOK THAT MANY IN ONE DAY! I'VE HIT MY LIMIT!" Ghirahim screeched and was met with an even louder voice, "NONSENSE! IF YOU GET STARTED NOW YOU COULD FINISH BEFORE 9 O'CLOCK!" Ghirahim cringed at the '9 o'clock' remark and he grit his teeth and stomped into the kitchen part of the shop. The pale smaller man growled in frustration and kicked a cabinet, then instantly regretted that decision as a pained yowl left him. Demise shook over by his laptop and eventually letting the evil laughter drift into the air, further irritating the white haired male. "Stop laughing!" the cook yelled and slammed a plate down onto the counter for emphasis, but the man kept laughing at him. Ghirahim's face burned with rage and embarrassment, but he watched as Demise genuinely laugh at him, light and hardy sounding to his ears. The pale man couldn't help but think,...

'This bastard is making me so confused, laughing one moment and the next he's pissing me off. What the hell am I supposed to do about that?'

 

 

Yeah, that was the chapter! I hope you like the development of it just a bit. I struggled with this one (which was obvious because of the wait) but I got a chapter out there guys! I know, a lot of mushy stuff...I have never been in real like love woth anyone so I was kinda lost on the awkward moments and put a lot smiling and blushing on Link, but I promise you that it is just Link being a fangirl and being of course, not really talkative. I will figure it out and he is a bit courageous.

Hope you like it! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews! This is my biggest fanbase on a story next to my DRRR! one XD Thanks for your support. Give me any ideas that I can use, I will give you credit if I use it :D I just like having ideas from you guys! Till next time!

~Aryes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it! I feel these two needed such a twist! Yaay! I am such a nerd!  
> ~Aryes


End file.
